Anonymity
by Chib-ryu
Summary: Harry needs some control, so to find it Harry leaves and realizes that sometimes, losing yourself will let you get it. Chapter Eighteen up, line breaks aren't working...gah!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Anonymity Disclaimer: yeah...yeah...I'll give them back when I'm done with them... (Sadly puts away the chains)

Summary: Harry needs some control, so Harry's leaving to find it.

Archive: Just ask me first

Rating: PG-13 (Harry likes to swear)

* * *

It was a normal sunny day on Privet Drive, Surrey, its endless rows of the upper middle class houses stacked next to each other with a respectable distance between buildings for gardening purposes. One house in particular had a very distinguished garden, probably due to the muddy figure crawling between a rose bush and some colorful gardenias.

"Bloody, stupid...really stupid, Bloody God damn thorns" Cursed a young man with tousled black hair in need of a trimming. Harry Potter managed to squirm his way to the edge of the flowerbed and collapse onto his backside. 'This is quite ridiculous' He thought as he pulled several thorns out of a somewhat bloodied hand.

Harry had been "mucking around" in his Aunt's Garden since he had left his school, Hogwarts. He didn't much enjoy gardening, but it kept him out of the house and preoccupied. He would almost call it pleasant, except that such things as thorns and stinging nettles kept him in a constant state of cursing. Another downside was that his Uncle Vernon assumed that his new found interest in flowers and made it justifiable to use words such as "pansy" and other irritating niceties.

Harry found his Uncle's insults boring and old. After the last year of school, he noticed his patience had disappeared along with his willingness to defend himself, so he just ignored his relative's remarks and arranged the baby's breath properly next to the _real _pansies. Harry laid back on the cool grass and sucked on one of his abused fingers, the Dursley's weren't due back until tomorrow morning, they were staying at some golf resort so Vernon could suck up to one of his prospected clients. This meant of course that Harry was supposed to be locked in his bedroom for the next day; Harry smirked as the conversation of the previous day came back to him.

"BOY!" Shrieked Aunt Petunia storming across the lawn with Uncle Vernon in tow. "Yes?" Harry asked mildly from his kneeling position in front of some bright red tulips. "We are going to a resort today, we won't back until Sunday morning, go to your room so we can lock you in." She said, looking at a space above his head. Harry looked at her for a moment before he laughed.

"What makes you think you can make me?" He asked in a conversational tone.

Uncle Vernon growled, "You will do as we say while you are under this roof, boy."

Harry's amused look died quickly on his face as he watched his uncle. "You would do well to remember, Uncle, that with only one letter to my _freak_ friends I can have every Wizard here from Bristol knocking on your door." Vernon went puce. "Well Petunia, what do you want to do now? We can't have the freak wandering around the loose, there's no telling what he'll destroy." He sent a glare in Harry's direction for effect.

"I'll stay in the shed."

"What?" Petunia squeaked.

"I said, I. Will. Stay. In. The. Shed." Harry found he was having a difficult time not cursing. "Let me get some things from my room and I'll stay in the shed until you come back, or for the rest of the summer for that matter." Vernon looked thoughtful; Harry decided that if the wind changed his face might stay that way. "Very well." You may get your belongings and reside in the shed; there will be no attempts to burgle my house while we are gone. Understood?" Harry smiled at him and turned back to his tulips, "Perfectly."

So, Harry left Dudley's second bedroom and moved into the shed.

He wasn't at all sorry to leave, in fact secretly he was overjoyed. Harry decided that at one point the shed behind the Dursley's house was once used as a sort of office, or spare room, There was a small bathroom in the back, boarded up to look like part of the wall. Harry had found it when he was twelve while looking for the gas canister for the lawn mower. Luckily for him it had a shower and the plumbing, though a little rusted, still worked. Harry put together an old bed of Dudley's that Vernon had him put out there years ago (Dudley was much to fat for it). Harry found for some reason that he much preferred the shed to Dudley's bedroom, it reminded him of his old cupboard, even with the spiders and dust, it was still his.

'Maybe that's what I need." Harry thought as he made his way to the shed, plucking a few carrots and tomatoes on the way. Aunt Petunia would not be pleased with the missing vegetation, but he figured she could live with the loss. 'Maybe I need something of my own, something I can call mine...' Harry of course has belongings, ranging from a top of the line broomstick to several schoolbooks.

'Of course I would need to be certain I'd live long enough to enjoy it.' He scowled as he walked into the dusty room, wiping a carrot on his shirt in an attempt to clean it. The vegetable thus became dirtier. Harry dumped his supper into the tiny sink and moved to the cluttered work table. Looking down at a piece of parchment he picked up his quill and sighed, He had been out of school for a month and three days according to the calendar he taped to the to ceiling out of boredom. According to the current members of the order of the Phoenix he was required to write every three days to assure them that his relatives were behaving, and (in Harry's opinion) to let them know that he was still alive.

_Still here, Dursley's went to a resort for the week, am staying in the shed, I haven't died yet. Harry_

It really took to much effort to try and elaborate. He knew as long as he sent some form of letter the order would be happy, Harry wouldn't have bothered otherwise. There was another matter of his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, they wrote to him everyday, asking about how he was feeling and telling him that they haven't heard anything about Voldemort.

Harry hadn't written to them all summer.

He whistled too a large snowy owl that was perched on the small window sill, Hedwig hooted and flew over to sit on Harry's arm. "You know the address Hedwig" he told the owl while affectionately petting her feathers. "Make sure they get their notice." Hedwig hooted and flew out the window; Harry stood there and watched her go. Moving to his bed he resisted the urge call his owl back, things were a lot less lonely with her around, and she didn't look at him like a slug, not that he cared what the Dursley's thought anyway.

He yawned and sat down, blinking as a dark shape moved before his tired eyes, he plucked off the round glasses from his head and rubbed his eyes fiercely, but the dark shaped remained. Then it hooted. A medium sized brown owl perched on a low hanging rafter was watching him with what looked like amused yellow eyes. "Hello to you too, bloody owl" he muttered as he rose and untied the envelope from the bird's leg. The owl hooted and flew out the open window, into the darkening evening sky. Harry lay down on his bed and studied the envelope in his hands, the letters written in a curving flourish that was addressed to him. He tore out the parchment and read almost eagerly.

_Dear Harry, _

Due to some recent activity by some of Voldemort I have no choice but to relocate you to Grimmauld Place for the rest of the summer. Remus Lupin and the Weasley family will be there to keep you company. I will get in touch with you there when I can.

Yours truly,

_A. Dumbledore _

P.s. Remus will come pick you up.

Harry stared at the parchment blankly before growling to himself, "Son of a bitch. I'm not going back there!"

The idea of going back to Grimmauld place made him sick, he didn't want to be anywhere that reminded him so terribly of Sirius. An attack by Voldemort at the Ministry of magic, and Harry's own stupidity cost Sirius his life. He was killed by one of Voldemort's underlings Bellatrix. Harry threw the letter across the room and retrieving a small hair clip for his pocket left his shed and stormed angrily to the Dursley's back door.

Shoving the clip into the door's lock (Harry had been picking this lock as far back as he could remember, since Petunia found it necessary to lock Harry out of the house every alternate Sunday) he twisted it slightly to the left and with a forceful turn to the right the door swung open. Harry bolted up the stairs to his bedroom and quickly started shoving everything he owned into his trunk. Grabbing a cloak from a pile of laundry he fastened it under his chin. Picking up his trunk he went back down stairs. Pausing on his way to the door he dropped his load and kicked it fiercely to open his already abused luggage. Pulling out a piece of parchment and grabbing a pen from beside the telephone (Petunia always kept one out) he scribbled quickly;

_Lupin _

Am going away for a while, tell Dumbledore to bugger off. Don't try to locate me, you won't.

_Sorry,_

_Harry _

He slammed the parchment onto the dining room table and left the house.

Harry tightened his cloak around his shoulders and looked cautiously around Privet drive. Confident that no one was snooping through their curtains he raised his arm, holding what looked like a long thin stick. He quickly pulled the wand down and waited for a moment. A large Purple bus appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and Harry, who was watching it roll to a stop almost suspiciously, grinned in spite of himself. A reckless feeling came over him, almost terrifying, he felt... free. It shook him so much that he barely noticed Stan take his bags along with comments like "Didn't think you were nutters eh Harry?" Harry nodded to him and handed over some money.

"Diagon Alley Stan." He muttered before sitting down on a chair. Ernie the bus driver looked at Harry in his review mirror and winked, like he knew what Harry was thinking, when Harry didn't know himself.

* * *

Ok! First chappie done! R&R pwease? Pwetty pwease? I wuv you forwever... (Grins) Just be nice, this is my first Fic. 


	2. Details, Details

Ok time for chappie 2!  
  
Thanks for the review Sarya-san and yeah, I'm a girl. Lol  
  
Disclaimer: ...and filch can have his chains back too....I guess...But the humped Back Goblin is Mine, as is The Hag Lady!  
  
Harry stood up as the Knight bus screeched to a sudden stop outside the Leaky Cauldron. Stan tossed his luggage on the curb and Ernie gave him an unsettlingly knowing smile as he exited the vehicle. Harry pulled his hood over his head and walked into the dimly lit bar.  
  
Hooded figures and remarkably ugly women sat at tables and Drank from flagons that contained liquid that may or may not have been approved by the Food and Drug administration (A/n don't own it!) Harry briefly wondered if the magic world even had an FDA while he spotted Tom, the innkeeper arguing with what looked like a humped back goblin standing on a stool.  
  
"Lookit' sir, I ave' everything in order don't worry, yer bloody reunion will not be interrupted by the Poltergeist Vandalism Management meeting-"  
  
"My great-great-aunt Terhoozle will be here from Yugoslavia and if anything goes wrong you will be held responsible!" With that the tiny Goblin hopped of the barstool and stormed off.  
  
"All I wanted to know is if he wanted the bloody Buffalo wings special." The thin man grumbled as he grabbed a foul-smelling rag and started scrubbing the counter. Harry had been inching progressively closer to the bar top (there was a haggish looking female eyeing him in way that made him feel distinctly victimized) and was waited for Tom to stop grumbling so he could speak.  
  
"Err-" Harry began. "What do you want?!" Tom snapped in exasperation. Harry flinched slightly at his demeanor and muttered "One room for the night please." He kept his voice low and whispery, hoping that Tom wouldn't recognize him; he didn't know how well the old inn keeper knew Dumbledore and didn't wish to find out. Luckily Tom was in a foul enough mood to not notice anything familiar about his diminutive customer. "What? Oh, Fine, Third room on the left, One night eh? Very well, keep the noise to a minimum." He absently pushed a set of room keys into Harry's hands and stalked off.  
  
Not quite believing his luck Harry rushed off to his room-looking back only once to see the Hag Lady slumping her shoulders quite dejectedly. Harry resolved to double check the lock on his door before he went to bed.  
  
The first thing Harry did when he entered his room was sit down at the desk near his window. After he greeted the mirror ("Fix your hair love" "Shut up!!") he pulled out a piece of parchment and quill and sat there, chewing on the end.  
  
'The first thing I'll need,' He thought 'Is money.' Harry knew that the wizarding Bank Gringotts exchanged muggle money for wizards money, but did they do it they other way around? Harry decided to go there in the morning and find out. Maybe while he was there they could tell him why he wanted muggle money. "You're not really helping me" he told his subconscious aloud, and then he grinned. 'Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness.' Responded the little voice in his head.  
  
Harry caught sight of his face in the mirror and stopped smiling. At 16 he had a pointed pale face, bright green eyes, and of course, that lightning bolt scar in the center of his forehead. Anyone from the Wizarding world can recognize him.  
  
'Ok, so number one is money' He scribbled out on his list.  
  
An hour later Harry had a lengthy list detailing the things he would need. Setting down his quill he changed into his Pajamas and crawled into bed. Turning out the lamp and throwing a pair of rolled up socks at his mirror ("really!" it exclaimed) he fell asleep feeling better than he had in ages.  
  
Ooooh.....2nd chapter's done, YaY me! Sorry it's so short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer (actually, I don't have choice in the matter...lol).  
  
Things to look for in Chappie #3!  
  
What is on Harry's List? More swearing on Harry's Part! And Creepy next-door Neighbors!  
  
Thanks for reading and don't forget to r&r. 


	3. Everything falls into place, Like severe...

Wahhh! I got up this morning (afternoon) and what do I find? So many reviews,  
  
Thanks To:  
  
Anaiyah, you reviews are great, they make me laugh, I don't know about the pudding thing though... (Scratches head)... meh, Darth Vader Rules!  
  
Haley: Did you know that EJ2 typed me the same thing?  
  
EJ2: Did you know that Haley typed me the same thing?  
  
Leia105: UPDATE!! I'm holding all bobble Heads for ransom until you do!! Lol  
  
Sarya-san: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it so far. :p  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before but not after...That doesn't make a lot of sense.  
  
At precisely 6:45 in the morning did Harry James Potter, hero of the Wizarding World, the bane of Voldemort's existence, rise from his slumber and land painfully on his backside, next to his four poster and a mirror that was laughing it's reflection off. "Bloody fuck!" Harry cursed as he untangled his legs from his bed sheets and clambered to his feet. He then picked up his shoe and threw it at the already much assaulted mirror. 'Really,' He thought 'If it doesn't want to be hurt it should keep its bloody wooden mouth shut', Harry pulled on a Pair of Dudley's old shorts from his trunk (They doubled as extremely baggy Capri's for Harry) and a loose fitting T-shirt that had "Eat Me!" In large blue letters. Harry thought it sent his frame of mind across quite nicely, though "unstable" would also be appropriate.  
  
Harry's musings were cut short as he grabbed his cloak, and making sure his face was covered, made his way down stairs. The Hag Lady from the previous night was sitting in her usual stool much to Harry's extreme discomfort, and two other patrons sat in the far corner of the bar conversing in hushed tones.  
  
Tom was busy nursing a bottle of fire whisky and muttering to himself about poltergeists and cross-dressing Goblins. Harry dug some galleons out of his pocket and accosted the inebriated Inn Keeper (A/N, Big words make me feel smrt...er...smart grins). "I want to reserve my room for one more night, if you don't mind" said Harry in the same whispery voice he used the night before. Tom looked blearily up at him and shrugged, Harry figured he could have been a Blood thirsty Vampire demanding a virgin sacrifice and the man wouldn't care.  
  
"Fine" Tom drawled, Harry took a step back from the man's breath. "By the way, whaz' yer' name, man?" Harry blanched; he knew he was missing something on his list...aw shit.  
  
"My name is..." Harry casted around for an idea and spotted the logo on Tom's bottle, "Nosh and Andrews: Causers of quality drunkenness since 1273 B.C tm." "Andrews, my name is Andrews" He desperately hoped Tom didn't ask for a first name, there was only so many times he could use Neville. "Eh right then," Tom murmured, "Thought yeh' mighta bin that Potter boy, took off yesserday' affernoon' and got Dumbledore in an uproar, owled me twice already,...told 'im I'd keep a lookout a'course, but really, I'm quite to drunk to care. E's sending Snape o'er this evenin' anyway's...."Tom promptly slid of his chair and fell asleep on the floor.  
  
Harry's stomach clenched painfully, 'Great, Snape, I hate Snape, I need to get out of here' He quickly tapped the proper bricks to get to Diagon Alley and Made his way to Gringotts as fast as he could without knocking his hood down. Harry Got in line behind some other Wizards and tried not to bounce up and down on the balls of his feet.  
  
"Can I help you" asked a hooked nose goblin as Harry's turn finally came up. "Er...Can I exchange wizarding money into muggle money?" The goblin gave Harry a long look before hopping off its tellers stool. "Come with me please." He said. Harry swallowed nervously and followed the Goblin through a pair of brass doors with silver ornate handles.  
  
That looked like severed hands.  
  
Lovely.  
  
Harry entered a rather plain looking office with a muggle computer on top of a mahogany desk. The Goblin hopped on the leather chair behind it and started ruffling through some papers. "Name" He asked. Harry sighed, now was the moment of truth. "Harry Potter sir" he murmured quietly. The Goblin nodded "Do you have your Key?"  
  
Harry handed the small object over to the Goblin who inserted it into what should have been the Disc drive, but was a key hole instead. Suddenly the computer screen lit up with figures and the Goblin started typing furiously. "Four thousand three hundred and thirty galleons in your own vault, not counting the figures, stock and shares you inherited from your late Godfather Sirius Black." Harry nodded, trying not to wince at such a casual use of Sirius' name and choosing not to ask how the Goblin knew his Godfather was dead. "At the muggle exchange rate this is what a quarter of your assets would look like in British Pounds." Harry leaned over the desk to look at the desk and nearly hit his jaw on the floor. "Are you serious?" He asked breathlessly. He couldn't believe it....He was freaking rich!  
  
"Of course I am!" The Goblin huffed, as if Harry was insulting his counting abilities. "Would you like this in cash or in a bank deposit?'  
  
Harry paused "In a muggle account please." The goblin nodded. "And what alias will this be under?" Harry paused and looked around the office. A pair of muggle cameras lay collecting dust on a shelf was the only other piece of decorum in the room.  
  
Cameras....  
  
"Cameron" Harry replied. "Cameron Andrews." The Goblin nodded. "Place of residence?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Next of kin?"  
  
"I don't have any." Harry fidgeted in his chair.  
  
The Goblin (once again) nodded. "Well Mister Andrews (a/n you have no idea how much I wanted his last name to be Anderson) the account is set up at the London bank....There is one problem though." Harry felt his mouth go dry, "And what would that be?" "Because you are only 16 years of age you need an Adult to sign a consent form to transfer funds. Any Adult with some form of responsibility concerning you will do."  
  
It took every ounce of self control Harry had not to curl up into a little ball and scream. He's been taking care of himself since he was a child! What the hell was this? 'Maybe I could fake it' He thought desperately. Unfortunately one look at the Goblins face told he had a snowball's chance in hell of getting away with it. 'Any adult....shit."  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
"Does the Adult have to be human?" He asked.  
  
"No." The Goblin said. He looked slightly amused.  
  
"Can he be a banker" He asked, hope growing in his stomach.  
  
"No" He replied.  
  
Hope died and went to hell.  
  
"He can however, be a personal consultant." The Goblin served him a pointed look.  
  
"Know anyone who'd be up for the Job?" Harry wanted to sing with excitement.  
  
The Goblin smiled widely and held out his hand "My name is Quilder Matchtop."  
  
"Mr. Matchtop, Your Hired!"  
  
Three hours later Harry left Gringotts with a bank card, the address (and keys) to his new flat in London, Instructions for the muggle cabby outside the leaky cauldron, and a number to reach Matchtop via the telephone and an E-mail address. Harry was beaming underneath his hood. There was, as brilliant as everything had turned out, two drawbacks.  
  
One was that Snape would be prowling Diagon Alley in a matter of hours.  
  
Two was that he had a roommate. He had begged Matchtop not to set him up with one, but as this was very short notice there was little he could do. Matchtop said that her alias was Dawn Miller and she has been living as a muggle for several years. Harry wasn't sure how he felt about sharing a flat with a female let alone one who was probably very old with several cats.  
  
Harry hates cats. Except for Crookshanks.  
  
Matchtop had also informed Harry that even though Harry wasn't going to return to Hogwarts this term (Harry felt very foolish when he told Matchtop that, but, as usual the Goblin just nodded.) he would still need to study. "The Dark Lord has Risen sir, you must be prepared, besides it will lower your insurance." He had told him, so reluctantly, Harry agreed. This meant that Harry needed to pick up his school supplies as quickly as possible.  
  
Harry pulled out the list of things he would need for his schooling (Matchtop had given him an early copy) and the list he had made up the night before. He rushed to the Apothecary, Flourish and Blotts (He got several strange looks when he asked for his school books, but he figured he'd be long gone before the realized anything), Eyelops, Knockturn Alley (with only a moments hesitation) and resisted the temptation to go into Weasley Wizard Wheezes and see Fred and George, he didn't want to say goodbye, or answer any questions.  
  
Harry hurled himself up the creaking stairs in the Leaky Cauldron to his room, stuffed his belongings into his trunk and slammed it shut. He threw one last piece of parchment at the mirror ("I didn't say anything!") and stormed down the stairs tossed some galleons on the table in front of a dozing Tom, along with a note saying he had to leave early. Outside the Inn a black cab with tinted windows was waiting for him, he quickly pushed his belongings in, and climbed in thanking every Deity out there for Matchtop's brilliancy and promptness. "Where too sonny?" Asked a Goblin with a Cockney accent in the driver's seat.  
  
"Er..." Harry fumbled with the piece of parchment in his hand "23, Coller Alley, the...er...Fourth flat on the right."  
  
"Right-o sonny" The Goblin snapped his fingers and suddenly turned into a rakish looking young man with a gap-tooth smile. "'Names Gary sonny-boy, I'll bet ye be Master Andrews then?" He prattled as he revved the engine. "Yes" said Harry looking out the window and trying to ignore being called "Sonny". Gary rolled the car into the street, but not before Harry caught a glance of billowing black robes and shoulder length greasy hair.  
  
Snape had come early.  
  
Oooooohhhh... I'm so leaving it right there folks, I was gonna make it longer but I rather like this. Mhuahaha! Up next, Harry's new roommate, why he went to Knockturn Alley, and his new Job. I actually wanted to put all this in this chapter but...I think I'll wait. Heheh. Sorry Ej!  
  
Ta! 


	4. So much to say, little to do

OK Ppl! Sorry for the hiatus but I had to go away for a couple of weeks, not to mention getting some inspiration....gah!

The first part of this chapter is done in Snape's view so bear with me, the chapter is mostly hear to get the plot moving, so it might be a little boring. A apologize before hand.

Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda Ya...

The Search for Harry Begins...

Severus Snape entered the leaky cauldron just as a black cab with tinted windows rolled away. The dark pub was barely illuminated by candles long in need of replacement, Snape glared around for the innkeeper, who at present was spooning his whiskey bottle in the far corner, snoring loudly. Snape stifled a growl of impatience and strode over to Tom and with a masterful look about him, slapped him upside the head, quite hard. Tom jolted awake, spluttering "What was tha' fer? Bloody hell yeh' bleedin' bastar- oh Professer Snape, didn't see you there" Tom looked up at him sheepishly.

Snape sighed, "Is he here?"

Tom blanched, "Who?"

Snape twitched, "Harry Potter" he ground out with clenched teeth.

"Oh, 'im...nah 'aven't seen 'im" He drawled.

"If you don't mind then I'll go and check the inhabitants upstairs." He told Tom, who had spied a piece of parchment on the table. "Oh, he's left early then, 'as he?" He mumbled to himself.

"Who left early?" Snape Demanded.

"Oh, er...Misser Andrews, 'is name was, rather short fellow, couldn't see his face, kept talking in this funny whispery voice, I reckon 'e had a cold..." Tom trailed off and picked up the coins on table, bit into a galleon, and, satisfied it was real, put it into his pocket.

Snape tried very hard not to seriously injure Tom when he slammed him into the wall. Tom's whiskey bottle fell to the floor and smashed, sending pieces of glass skidding over the floor to the rather surprised patrons in the room.

"You." He ground out. "Have just made the biggest mistake of your life."

Snape dropped him onto the bench, and stalked upstairs. Tom spluttered indignantly at the man's retreating back, and the Hag Lady cackled.

The door to the third room on the left burst open as Snape stormed through little room. A rumpled bed and some crumpled pieces of parchment were the only signs that someone had stayed there. Snape ignored all of this and stood in front of the mirror by the desk.

"Show me the last person in this room." He demanded in his best Quiet-but-extremely-frightening-voice-that-is-also-sexy-as-hell...voice.

The mirror wasn't affected. "Sorry Dearie, you know we can't show any one our reflection, it's mighty illegal." The mirror fell silent at the look on Snape's face.

"Er...well, I suppose it couldn't hurt" The Mirror's glass surface misted for a moment and Snape's pale reflection was replaced with Potter's as he wrote something backwards on some parchment. Harry looked up for a moment and sent a rather nasty glare at the mirror before continuing his writing. The reflection misted once again and Snape's face reappeared glaring into the mirror.

"That's all I'm showing you" The mirror said haughtily. "Not that I care much, he was a rude little boy with no manners!"

"No kidding." Said Snape as he picked up the rumpled parchment on the floor. He smooth it out on the desk and began reading.

List of things to get. 

_Money (Gringotts to exchange into muggle money)._

_Hair dye_

_Flat, preferably in London._

_Contacts. Colored_

_A bigger cauldron_

_Potion ingredients_

_Muggle clothes_

_Trainers_

_Candy_

_Some books on curses and defense_

_Magic wards_

Snape folded the parchment and tucked into his robes. Striding over to the door he had one thought one his mind, Albus was going to kill him.

Harry looked out at the muggle flats that were passing him as the cabby slowed down and turned into a busy looking street with apartments on one side, and pubs and shops on the other. Coller Alley was a clean swept place with several muggle children playing kickball in the street, which made Gary lean his head out the window and scream for the "mouthy ickle vermin" to get the fuck out of the bleedin' way. Harry had a feeling that Gary wasn't very much used to children. 'Then again', he reflected as a freckled boy with curly blond hair grinned cheerily and flipped Gary a rather rude hand signal 'They didn't seem to mind'. Gary stoped infront of a pleasant looking complex, got out, and opened the door for Harry.

"It's quite a nice place, If yeh' don't mind the little beasts they call children" Gary grumbled sourly as he bent to retrieve Harry's belongings. Harry nodded mutely and followed Gary up the stairs and into the building (whose name in peeling letters was called the Hideaway), down the hall, and in front of Flat 23.

"Well, there yeh' go sonny" Gary smiled

Harry smiled back at him. "Hey Gary? Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot kiddo."

"Well, I was just wondering why, well..."Harry trailed off uncertainly.

"Why a goblin such as myself is a muggle cabby?" Gary chuckled and handed Harry his business card, "Because I love it, and that's always worth the trouble." Gary shook Harry's hand, deposited his things by the door and strolled down the hall whistling some cheerful tune. Harry watched him leave and smiled. He turned to the door in front of him and took a deep breath 'I can do this.' He put the key in the lock 'I'll just buy some cat repellent' He slowly open the door and walked into a spacious apartment that was brightly lit with no sign of cats.

The flat was on an open floor plan where the living, dining and entrance room were really just put together in one huge room, that left it very, well... roomy. Harry spied the kitchen to his left, which was set off the living room. Stairs led upwards from the back of the kitchen, Harry figured the bedrooms were up there. He looked around the living room again and saw a large television and sound system, and a punching bag was hanging from the ceiling near the room's only window along with weights and boxing gloves strewn haphazardly around it. Harry figured this was as messy as the place got, everything had brand-new, spic-and-span look to it that reminded Harry fiercely of Aunt Petunia. Harry walked over to the window and looked out at Coller Alley, he was surprised that he could see the entire place from where he stood.

"A great view isn't it?" Came a voice from behind him. Harry whirled around to see a girl about twenty years old watching him with a smile that he would usually associate with the Wesley twins.

"Er...yes, it is...are you...?" Harry began.

"Dawn Miller at your service, I guess you're my new apprentice huh? I always thought you were taller. I suppose you'll want to settle in before we start, ne?" She grinned at him and shifted something on her shoulder that Harry could have sworn wasn't there two seconds ago.

"Is that a sword?" He asked, not clueing in at all to what she was saying.

He might be Voldemort's worst enemy, but he's still a male.

Dawn smiled "Yep, twelve century Samurai katana of the Namura clan, given to me in 1432, nice folks, a little blood thirsty though." She laid the weapon on the coffee table and sat on the couch, motioning for Harry to do the same. Harry took a seat in the easy chair across from Dawn and took a good look at his new roommate. Dawn had Blond hair that was in two braids wrapped in a scrunchie at the back of her skull, with eyes identical to Harry twinkling in amusement, and a lean body with a slightly pointed face. Suddenly something clicked. "1432? Your kidding, right?"

She smiled a little sadly "Unfortunately no, I'm quit old and not entirely human, though if you don't mind I'd like to keep my species and age to myself."

"Right. Sorry." Said Harry. "What do you mean Apprentice?"

Dawn laughed brightly and Harry was reminded of Fawkes' singing, which is strange.

"I was wondering when you clue into that, the real reason Matchtop set you up with me was that I need a student, and you a teacher, not to mention some freedom. Tea?"

Harry nodded silently and Dawn put her hands together, hummed a strange tune that sounded oddly like wind whistling through treetops, not an unpleasant sound by any means. A blue light grew between her fingers and she lowered her hands onto the coffee table next to her sword, and two cups appeared with tea in it.

Harry stared "Wandless magic" He breathed in awe.

She smiled "Not quite, your ministry can trace wandless magic the same as if you used that stick of yours, this is Aura magic, also called Mourrhathial'g in my native tongue.

"Aura Magic?" He asked doubtfully

Dawn shrugged "As you know there are different types of magic, some that don't consist of spells or wands or any risks to your mental health, the two most common types of magic are Vocal Magic (that's what you're taught at Hogwarts) and Potions. Aura magic is much like potions; really, it's like taking the energetic components around you and using them to create your own magic. Does that makes sense?"

Harry blinked. "Not really, but I'm sure I'll catch on...er...How come the Ministry of Magic can't trace it?

Dawn Grinned. "I like that. Your first question was a smart one. An Aura is the projected essence of a person, animal, or object. With a person it projects their emotions and state of being. Have you ever met a person –other than Voldemort- that makes your insides freeze whenever you're in the same room with them?"

"Yes" Harry said, thinking of Snape.

"Well, that's a particularly strong Aura, negative Emotions and maliciousness are the most easily recognized, though many Politicians I have met can cover it up fairly well. Why Aura magic can't be detected by the ministry, has everything to do with magical signatures." Dawn paused and sipped on some tea. "Do you mind mint? I could conjure you another."

"Er...no...its fine thank-you" He drank his tea, and was surprised to find that it tasted quite pleasant. "So, what is a magical signature?"

"There is a special room in the Ministry that records the birth of every magical child in the world. Most people call it the filing cabinet. A magical signature is how the Ministry traces a student who uses magic out of school or a criminal on the run. It's that little piece inside of you that makes you different from everyone else and easy to find. Unless you know how to mask it. Aura magic can't be detected because you're using the energy around you, rather than what's inside of you, It isn't connected to your soul or emotions."

Harry frowned, trying to understand "But how does that make it untraceable?"

"Think of it like this, if you were to put on a pair of glasses that shows everything magical in blue, and everything non-magical in red, Aura magic would be green, just like ghosts and poltergeists, werewolves and vampires. Because it's a mixture of both red and blue, it makes it very difficult for the blue to see, and impossible for the red. Get it?"

Harry nodded, feeling like he just spent an hour talking to Hermione. "Yes, I get it, and you're going to teach me this?"

Dawn smiled happily, "Yep, and how to use a sword too. Do you want me to show you your room?"

"Yes please!" said Harry, relieved that he could put his stuff somewhere and stop the academic chatter.

Dawn got up from the couch, motioned for Harry to follow her though the kitchen, and up the stairs into a long hallway. "The third door on the right is yours, my room is beside that, and the one across from it you can use as a potions room, which is what the huge cauldron is for isn't it?"

Yeah, err...what's the room at the very end?" Harry asked, pointing to a battered looking door in need of painting.

"That's a surprise," Dawn said grinning, "Just like your new job, I run a Tavern across the street and you're my new bartender. I was going to make you my new entertainment, but I don't know if you can sing." She laughed brightly and clapped him on the back. "Have fun unpacking" She sang as she disappeared down the stairs. Harry stared after and wondered, again, if he was doing the right thing.

TBC

I finished! YaY! It'll probably be a while before I updated again, I'm moving on Sunday, but I'll try to things done as fast as I can. Don't forget to r&r! Thanks!


	5. Welcome Home

Disclaimer: Yes, Yes....not mine...of course...The clowns will eat me...I know the drill J.K.

Author's note: Never, in a millions years, even if you paid me, would I ever, EVER, have a Mary Sue in one of my stories. Ever. They make me angry. And the Internet fairies agree with me. So there. Just thought you should know. Dawn is not a Mary sue, just an O.C. whom I find amusing. As of shipperness in the story (EJ!) these apply, Hr/R, G/H (if I get around to it), SS/RL (Yes, that means slash, but I haven't decided whether or not to put it in yet, if I do, It will be low key and a very minor thing, as it doesn't pertain to the plot very much), and Percy Weasley/Death. Just because he makes me angry, like Mary Sues...one more thing, don't listen to Aerosmith's "Janie's Got a gun" and write fan fiction at the same time, it gives you strange ideas, take that as reference to future chapters....beyond that, Aerosmith rocks!

And now to the continuation of.....Doom!

_Dumbledore listened quietly as Snape told the aging Professor of his findings at the leaky cauldron, a man stood in the shadows of the great office, his young looking face offset by salt and pepper hair and premature lines making him decades old too soon. Lupin watched Snape talk with no hint of expression and Dumbledore with even less. A middle-aged women sat on a plush chair, her eyes red from crying, clashing with her bright red hair, Molly Weasley looked at no one, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. "At the least," Snape said quietly, "We can assume that Potter will be out of the picture for now, so we will have to continue our effort against Lord Voldemort without him" Snape said this in a slightly deceiving voice, as if even he, the one most critical of Harry's character could not believe the boy just up and left. Molly buried her head in her hands and stifled a sob. Lupin frowned "Is doesn't make sense, why would Harry run off, he may not like the situation he's in, but it's not like him to turn tail." Lupin didn't expect anyone to answer, and was mildly surprised when someone did. "I believe this my fault Remus," Dumbledore tugged on his long beard, as if was lost in thought. "In more ways than one I am more responsible for Harry's departure than he is, and as for Harry turning tail, I don't doubt we'll see him soon enough, Though I would like you and Severus to see if you can find him before too much time has elapsed. Let's hope it's just enough time for Harry to do what he needs to."_

Harry yawned into his pillow, turned onto his back, and watched as the light filtered in through his curtained windows. Harry was under the opinion that it was much to early to be awake on Saturday, but the voice singing merrily up and down the hallway refused let him go back to sleep. Just as he was considering getting up Dawn burst through the door with enough enthusiasm to make even the perkiest morning person cringe away in horror. "Time to greet the day kiddo! Rise and shine! Up and At 'em! Stir your stumps Laddie, breakfast waits for no one!" Dawn grinned happily and Harry repressed the urge to cry.

"What time is it Dawn?" He asked tentatively.

"It's 7:30 am, Boy-o, we've a busy day ahead of us." She grabbed Harry by the shirt and dragged him out of bed. "Hold on a minute, can't I get dressed first? And what's with the rush, anyway?" Harry tried to wriggle out of Dawn's grasp, but to no avail.

Dawn raised a manicured eyebrow at him. "You are Harry Potter; you have run away from the magical world so you can deal with your inner tragedy and blah, blah, blah. Long and short of it is, practically the entire wizarding world will be out looking for you not to mention the fact that you have opened yourself up to certain security risks involving drunkards and death eater's, but alas, things must be done, and done quickly." She adjusted her grip on his shirt and pulled him downstairs into the kitchen, and deposited him on a stool. Harry watched her bustle about for glasses and pull out a small phial from the refrigerator. It occurred to Harry that someone as lithe as Dawn was shouldn't have been able to forcibly remove him from his room like that, but Harry had a notion that there was much more to his roommate than he'd ever find out.

"Here, pour this into your cup and drink" She said, handing him the tiny bottle.

"What is it?" He asked, holding the glass bottle to the light. The liquid shone a clear red.

"It's a hair growth potion" she said as she spread some peanut butter on her toast.

Harry felt himself get irritated. "And why, if you don't mind, do I need hair growth potion?"

Dawn took a bit of her toast "Weren't you listening? I told you that everyone and there dog would be looking for you, so logic dictates that in order to thwart thine enemies, one must relieve themselves of any prior existing elements that would give you away. In other words, the glasses have got to go. And the hair will be at a length that will make me stop wanting to call you porcupine head." She sipped her orange juice and watched him, eyes twinkling.

Harry glared at her, pick up the vial, poured its contents into the glass, and lifted it up to his lips. "Porcupine Head?" He raised his eyebrow at her. Dawn smiled at him. Sighing, Harry down the liquid, and found it tasted like honey and mint. He felt a tingling on his scalp and suddenly black hair swung down past his cheeks and clouded his vision. He reached a hand behind him and felt hair resting below his ears and just short of his shoulders. "This is going to take some getting used to" he mumbled fingering the black tresses. Dawn grinned, hopped up from her seat and grabbed a box from the counter, holding it at arms length to se what it is.

"Hair dye?" Harry blinked, wondering if Dawn could read minds.

"Well, actually its only for emergencies, there's a potion you can take that will color your hair for you, one draught a week will make it permanent, for the time being I think you should get it done by a professional. There's a place called Jackie's down the street that that does wonders with people's hair."

Harry stared at her, blinked and nodded, not quite sure what to say.

Dawn leant over the counter, her index finger tapping lightly against her upper lip, seemingly lost in thought until she grabbed a dish towel hanging nearby and tossed around Harry's shoulders, gently lifting his hair out of the way and producing a pair of scissors out of nowhere. At this point, Harry tried desperately to bolt out of his seat, but his legs seemed incapable of moving. Harry then tried yelling, but his voice didn't want to obey. In the end, Harry was left nothing to do but glare at the hands that neatly trimmed the hair around his eyes and ears, and finishing by tying it in a tidy ponytail at the back of his head. "There!" Dawn proclaimed and waved her hands. Harry felt a slight loosening in his feet and immediately bolted into the bathroom and the mirror. Harry's normally messy hair was pulled back in a tail tied with a short length of black ribbon, leaving long bangs to rest on his cheeks and over his ears. Harry stared at himself. "Well. What do you think?" The blond asked him from the bathroom door.

Harry glared at her reflection in the mirror, "I look like a girl." He announced irritably.

"No, you look like a boy with any modicum of fashion sense these days should look like, besides, it beats looking like a hobbit that was held upside down for to long."

"I think your fashion sense is a few centuries lacking" Countered Harry, tucking his bangs behinds his ears.

Dawn grinned, "Matchtop was right; you are going to be fun." She laughed brightly and hauled him back into the kitchen to get ready for the rest of the day.

'All in all' Harry thought as he walked into the apartment laden with shopping bags and a pizza for dinner, 'This could have been a lot worse'. Dawn had made sure that every speck of personality that made up Harry Potter had vanished, or was hidden under a veil of brand names and hair-dye. Harry didn't really know what to make of his new image, his normally black locks were a sandy brown with streaks of blonde in it, and his eyes were a murky chocolate brown. His baggy clothes had become form fitting and mostly black and navy, which dawn said made him look less like a twelve-year-old and more like a twelve-year-old with fashion sense.

Harry walked to the couch and stopped dead in his tracks. "Dawn?"

"Mmmh?" The girl grounded out, holding her mail between her teeth and juggling her keys with some groceries.

"Do you have a brother?"

"Err...Why do you ask?"

"Well, there's a strange little blonde boy sitting on your couch."

Dawn blinked and looked over to the couch where a boy about seven years old happened to be sitting. She grinned in amusement and Harry thought he saw the barest flicker of relief in her bright eyes.

"Remember the door you asked me about last night?" She asked, and the little boy giggled.

"Yes...."

"Well this is the part-time occupant, right Gekko-chan?"

"Full moons and monsoons, amigo." The boy- Gekko -replied. Harry recognized him as the boy who flipped off Gary the day before.

"Full moon?" Harry asked.

"You don't have a problem with werewolves, do you?" Dawn asked in tone that held the tiniest bit of a threat in it.

"No," Harry said, "one of my closest friends is a werewolf."

"Ah good, no worries then." The boy said cheerily. Harry looked at him again and realised this was the same boy who flipped Gary off the other day.

So, er, Gekki- He began.

"Actually it's Gekko, its Japanese, it means Moonlight, my real names' Tommy, but I prefer Gekko." Gekko said this all rather fast, and in a know-it-all tone that made him wonder if he had any relation to Hermione.

"Okay, I don't mean to interrupt the confused introduction, but we clothes to put away and pizza to eat, so if you don't mind, Gekko, go help Harry put away his things upstairs, I'll get some plates and Drinks out." Dawn bustled off to the kitchen and started clanging around. Harry and Gekko shrugged at each other and headed upstairs.

"So who are you hiding from?" The young werewolf asked him while Harry practised taking his contacts out in and out of his eyes. Harry started "What do you mean, hiding from?"

"Well, you're staying with Dawn, and anybody who stays with Dawn is usually hiding from someone, or thing. That's why I'm here." He shoved a few shirts into Harry's closet.

"Do you live here too?" He asked in surprise. Gekko laughed, "No, no, I just come here to hide when I'm transforming, my rooms the one down the end of the hall with the shitty looking door."

"Aren't you a little young to be cursing?"

"Aren't you a little young to be telling me not to" The boy countered.

Harry sighed "Fair enough."

Gekko grinned, "So, are you going to answer my question now, or are you gonna bullshit me?"

Harry smiled at him "No, I won't bullshit you. How old are you anyway?"

Gekko wrinkled his nose at him. "I'll be ten in March, and you're bullshitting."

Harry looked affronted, "I am not!"

The boy grinned, "Are too!" He exclaimed happily. Harry and Gekko continued in this vein until Dawn shouted that dinner was fixed. Harry checked the mirror to make sure his contacts were in properly before heading downstairs. Gekko, however, jump onto Harry's bed and made a flying leap at him and onto his back with a demand to be taken downstairs. A startled laugh escaped Harry and he ran to the kitchen with the smaller child in tow.

Dawn smiled at them from her seat on the kitchen counter and motioned for the two boys to take a slice of pizza. Harry smiled slightly and was about to sit down on a stool when he felt a tremor of pain run through his forehead. Harry frowned and touched his scar. It hurt on a regular basis now so he usually didn't notice it, but since he a left the Dursley's two days ago he hadn't felt a thing. Feeling something warm and sticky on his fingers he pulled them back and stared at the crimson smear on his hand. Dawn, seeing the blood ooze from Harry's forehead, jumped off the counter and raced upstairs while Gekko watched with a strange solemn expression. Harry barely noticed when Dawn returned seconds later and pressed a small violet coloured leaf to his throbbing scar. Harry instantly felt the pain recede and a cool feeling spread about his face.

"Feel better?" Dawn asked. Harry nodded, still a little surprised by the pain. "Yeah, it's odd, it hasn't hurt in the last two days."

Dawn smiled slightly, "You were relaxed, that made your mental barriers recede, you've been stressed for the last two days and it clouded any pain that Voldemort wanted to send you, as soon as you let your guard down emotionally, Voldemort was able to make you feel pain. You seemed more surprised by the blood than the pain, I take it-it has been worse?" She asked him softly, as if speaking in a loud tone may cause him pain.

Harry frowned "I wish there was a way to stop it" he muttered more to himself than others. It had been no surprise that when Harry went to sleep at night he ended up looking through Voldemort's eyes. Mostly when he was torturing his underlings and was feeling some sort of emotion that Harry was forced to into Voldemort's head, and Harry had a sneaking suspicion that the Dark Lord knew this.

Dawn removed the leaf from Harry's head looked at it thoughtfully. "Harry." She said. Harry looked up at her "Hmm?" He responded, lost in his own thoughts.

Dawn took a deep breath and gently blew on the blood stained foliage, "Eat this leaf." She said in a distant voice. Harry blinked at her.

"Think of it as a first step in your training, this leaf is very much like a dreamless sleep potion, only it's properties allow the patient to block out unwanted visions and nightmares. It should stop you from visiting the Dark Lord in your sleep, and him from visiting you."

Harry stared at her. "How did you-"

"I know because my innate gift is to see the cause of pain, and, if I can manage it, heal that pain." She held out the leaf, and Harry took it, noticing how his blood had traced around the veins of the plant, and popped it into his mouth. The leaf immediately melted on his tongue and disappeared. Harry felt as if he was spinning and tumbled off the stool. The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was Gekko, asking if he could eat Harry's pizza.


	6. What to say

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a crummy computer and a several text books.

_Remus Lupin ran tired hands threw his hair. It had been three days since he entered the Dursley's home to collect Harry, to find the house empty and no sign of the Boy-Who-Lived. Only a short note held any clue as to what Harry was thinking, and as far as Remus could figure, the boy had simply had enough. He looked out the window of the knight bus and watched the reflection of his companion in the mirror. Snape neither seemed worried or interested, and –at least to Remus- trying to pretend that being assigned to find the child was not only useless, but a waste of time. Remus smirked at the man's reflection, he was such a good actor._

Harry was floating. Alright, so he really wasn't floating, but it felt like it. Slowly he pried his eyes open and looked around. Dawn was watching him solemnly and Gekko was diverting his attention between Harry and the pizza.

"What happened?" He tried to say, but it sounded more like an incoherent mumble. He began to sit up but Dawn held him down by the shoulders. "You need to relax while the leaf is working, just stay still for a few minutes longer." Harry laid his head back down on the kitchen floor. Dawn relaxed her grip on him and leaned back, sitting cross-legged beside him.

"The leaf you just consumed is a foreign inhibitor, it stops any magical signature from entering your body, and it's great for those pesky possession issues." She rested her head on her palms, "It should stop those nasty dreams of yours, and take the pain away." Harry nodded, not really believing her, but not knowing what to say. "As for the scar, we can cover that up with some waterproof makeup, that way you won't have to hide behind your hair all the time." Again, Harry nodded, feeling dizzy.

Gekko hopped down from his stool and sat down beside Dawn, "You know, you never said who you were hiding from." He said conversationally, Harry thought he sounded like a miniature adult, almost like Lupin, maybe it was werewolf thing.

Harry sighed, "That's a long story kid; let's just say I'm hiding from everybody."

"Oh, so you're a recluse and a hermit with a prominent fear of the government?"

"What?" Harry exclaimed, and Dawn laughed. Gekko grinned, "At least, that was the problem with that Dude from the _Outer Limits_."

Harry and Dawn looked at him blankly, and Gekko, realizing he was the only one who was cultured in the ways of the media, burst into laughter. Dawn and Harry looked at each other and shrugged before joining him.

"You're rather insane, my young friend." Dawn said, clapping him on the back. "I think you can get up now Harry, the pizza's getting cold." She stood up and held out a hand to Harry, after a split seconds hesitation he took it, and allowed her to pull him to his feet.

They all resumed there position around the pizza box, and had been eating steadily for ten minutes, before Dawn started talking. "I'm thinking we'll head over to the pub after we eat, so you can meet Alfred and start you on your work. Alfred is going to train you as the Bartender, we've been getting a lot more jackasses around lately and Alfred can't be a bouncer and serve drinks at the same time. I need someone to be behind the counter while he keeps the peace." She lifted a glass of water to lips. "Plus, another pair of hands would welcome when I'm trying to do my paperwork." She took a drink.

Harry nodded mutely and nibbled on his pepperoni, lost in thought. His scar wasn't hurting, but it felt strange, like someone was putting cold water on it and not letting it dry. He raised his hand to rub his forehead and Dawn grabbed his wrist.

"Let it be for now, child." She murmured quietly, placing his hand on the table. Harry blinked in surprise, and nodded, resuming his consumption of the cheesy pie.

"_Cecilia, you're breaking my heart, you're shakin' my confidence daily_…"Gekko sang happily, breaking the tense silence that fell over the trio. Harry, who remembered the song from a long forgotten memory smiled slightly, and tapped his foot along with the little boy's soprano voice.

"_Jubilation, she loves me again, I fall on the floor and I'm laughing_..." Gekko grinned at Harry and Dawn, hopping off his seat and moving to the fridge, taking out a goblet of smoking liquid that he quickly downed. He made a face of disgust and shuddered. "You know, you really don't have to send away for this stuff, you can just lock me in my room…save me from the taste." Dawn smirked at him, "Consider it for my peace of mind."

Harry looked between the two, "Wolfsbane potion?" He asked, taking an educated guess. Dawn nodded and Gekko grinned.

"Tastes like shit, if you ask me." He said cheerily, plopping back onto his stool.

"So I heard…in much more censored terms."

Gekko grinned "Yeah, Pity sugar makes it useless."

Harry had a sense of _dejavu_, for some reason. "You wouldn't happen to related to anyone with the last name of Lupin, would you?" He asked, only half-joking. Dawn watched Harry carefully, and Gekko shook his head.

"My last name's Rods, I bunk with my uncle down the hall-when I'm not here at least-I don't know any of my other family. My parents died when I was little, so I'm stuck with him."

"I still say you should live here full time love, I don't much like that Uncle of yours." She scowled her displeasure at Gekko's relations. Gekko shrugged, "It's just a place to stash my stuff, besides he is my legal guardian, so I'm kinda stuck with him." Dawn scowled again, transferring her gaze to her pizza crust.

"So, what about you? You can't avoid my query forever, you can try, but I have the innate gift of being a royal pain in the ass." Gekko smiled at him innocently, with the face of an angel. Harry wondered if this is what Satan looked like.

"I'm skipping out on some unpleasant business" Harry said carefully. He glanced at Dawn, who smiled encouragingly.

"Have you ever heard of a Psychopath named Voldemort?" Harry had half expected a sharp intake of breath, wincing, and the general hubbub that came with the saying of the Dark Lord's name. Unfortunately, Gekko just shook his head and Dawn simply smiled, reminding Harry violently of Dumbledore.

"Well, he wants to kill me, because he thinks that I have the power to kill him, which I don't." Harry explained shortly. Gekko blinked thoughtfully, tapping his fingers on the counter. "That sounds pretty serious. Don't you have anyone from the wizarding world to protect you?" He asked.

"I do, but if I stayed where I was I would have put them in danger. I'm not ready to watch people I love die." Harry answered very quietly, not listening to voice in the back of his head that said _again._

"Well, that makes sense, if I had to leave to protect my family –well Dawn, not so much my Uncle-I'd skip town too." Gekko replied sincerely. Dawn smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Thank-you hon, but don't worry about me. We should probably get going, you and Gekko should get washed up, and Harry don't forget to cover your scar." Harry nodded and the two boys headed upstairs, while Dawn watched them, with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Alfred was a large dark man with short dreadlocks and cheery black eyes, a cockney accent and a rare talent for insulting everyone and everything without using a single swearword. Harry shook hands with the bartender and (being introduced as Cameron) and was lead behind the bar to learn the trade of bartending.

"Now lad, the first thing yeh' need to know about 'Keepin' is when people need to be cut off. If they've justa 'bout keeled o'er then ring up a cabbie an' ave' them rolled 'ome. Understood?"

Harry nodded up at the big man before looking around the bar. It was much like the Three Broomsticks, brightly lit and cheery-looking; though it had a large empty space in the middle of the room that was covered in a highly polished wooden floor (whereas the Three Broomsticks was filled with tables and chairs) that Harry assumed was for dancing. Not to mention that Gekko was doing a fair stint of break dancing in the middle of it. The few patrons that were here on a week night watched him in amusement, adults smiling at the antics of innocence. Harry shook his head and turned back to Alfred, who was watching him in amusement. "The' recipes to mix drinks are next to the' sink behind you. Most customers here only by pint's, but every once in while we get young fella's a itchin' ta' try something new. The most yeh' hafta' worry 'bout is keepin' up with teh' rush."

Alfred clapped Harry on the shoulder and left him to his own devices. He served a couple of customers who were speaking in hushed tones and proceeded to wipe off the counter (even though it was almost completely dust free). Harry found himself relaxing, the quiet atmosphere of the bar was peaceful and happy, a good place to have a drink and read the paper.

Unknowingly, Harry started listening to the two men sitting on stools while he was cleaning, "-And I reckon he's gone for good, but no one has said anything yet, you know how they are about Harry Potter, The Dark Lord wouldn't tell any one but his most trusted servants about the brat's whereabouts." Harry's whole body tensed, his movements becoming mechanical as he listened further. The man next to him scowled. "Keep your voice down!" He scolded, and then, more quietly "I heard that the doddering fool of a Headmaster sent a werewolf and the traitor out to find him." He paused and took a drink of beer. "There won't be much of him to find though, when our Lord gets to him first."

Harry stared unseeingly at the counter. So they knew, well, he couldn't expect them to not worry, he wondered if Dumbledore was really worried about Harry going missing, or that his soldier wasn't reporting for duty. A surge of anger swept through Harry, he wondered belatedly if Voldemort could feel it when he –Harry- was angry, and He hoped it hurt The Dark Lord as much as it hurt him. He threw down his towel, and motioned to Alfred to take over for him (raising his arm with two fingers held out in the peace sign, just like Alfred showed him). "I have to talk with Dawn for a minute, I'll be right back." He explained, and went to the backroom were Dawn was fluently cursing at someone over the phone. "No, I don't care if he's busy; I want my order shipped _now,_ not tomorrow! I thank you to tell him bloody that!" She slammed the phone and turned to Harry, "Sorry about that" she said lightly, "What's on your mind?"

"There are to death Eaters in your pub." He told her matter-of-factly, as if he was merely commenting on the weather and not on people who would love to kill him.

She grinned "Really? Well, this should be fun…" she smirked in strange (and rather scary) manner and walked to the door. She paused at the doorframe and turned to Harry, "Ready for your first lesson in Aura Magic? Follow me," -and left Harry to run after her.

Harry watched as Dawn approached the two men, both of whom were rather young, in their mid-twenties at least. Dawn gave both men a flirtatious smile and wrapped am arm around both of them. The two men exchanged surprise looks and smiled at the Sorcerer in a manner that made Harry feel slightly sick. Dawn let go of the Death Eater's and beckoned them to follow her to the backroom, where she past Harry with a wink and a motion to follow her. Harry trailed her quietly, glancing back to see Alfred giving him a thumbs-up sign.

Harry followed her into the office and saw that the two men were unconscious on the floor. Dawn was standing over them with an amused smile on her face.

"Well," She drawled, "What would you like to do with them?"

Harry blinked, he knew Dawn was going to catch the two Death Eaters, but he didn't really think beyond that initial step.

"Er-we should question them, I think. I don't know how to make a truth potion though, so-"

"And question them we shall!" Interjected Dawn, "It's time for your first lesson."

Harry looked at her blankly, wondering if his roommate had gone mad. What was he supposed to learn from this?

"Um, I'm not sure what you me"- He was once again cut off by his mentor.

"Now Harry, in order to be able to use your powers to its full extent, you need to be able to see other peoples auras. I want you to close your eyes and focus on the scumbags on the floor, imagine an outline surrounding them and relax. When you see that outline, try to bend it in your mind, when that happens, think of the spells you learned at Hogwarts, and imagine them being executed on those two, just don't say the spell aloud, don't even think of the name, just imagine the effect of a spell working on them, understand?"

Harry swallowed and nodded, his mouth having gone quite dry. Dawn moved behind him to close the office door, and Harry closed his eyes.

At first all Harry noticed was his breathing, and that he probably looked rather silly, with vague thoughts of what Hermione would say if she knew what he was about to attempt. Realizing he wasn't exactly staying on topic he thought about the men on the floor. Slowly, a dim light began to outline the two forms, Harry almost opened his eyes in surprise, but instinct told him to keep them closed. Harry imagined himself reaching out and putting his hand over the aura, and raised his hand up in the air, imagining the light was going with him. He heard a gasp from the Death Eater and quickly put his hand down, his heart pounding in his chest. The light had moved with his hand. Harry took a deep breath and raised his hand again, thinking of some spell that would help him question the two men. He couldn't think of anything. He hadn't learnt any spells that would force someone to tell him the truth, or, had he? He thought of the Cruciatus curse and of Bellatrix Lestrange, he wondered if they knew where she was. Voldemort tortured his prisoners for information, could Harry do the same? Neville's face suddenly appeared before him, white and in pain, the same as he had when Lucius Malfoy had said _crucio _in the death room. Harry swallowed in trepidation; he knew he couldn't be like Voldemort and torture these men. It was only that a part of him-the part that squirmed with some sort of satisfaction when Bellatrix had screamed with pain at the Ministry of Magic-wanted to see these men to also scream, and that part wanted it badly.

Harry –with his eyes closed- walked over to the nearest man a placed his hand on his head. The light around the body shifted and settled over Harry's hand, feeling like he had just placed his palm under some warm sand (which was strange, seeing as how he had never been to the beach) and was almost completely floored by the amount of power that he felt in the light. Harry didn't think that this meant that the wizard was at all very powerful, but the aura felt like it was connected to Harry in a strange way, he wasn't sure what though…

In Harry's minds eye he started seeing flashes of things. The young man standing in the circle of Death Eaters, his being branded with the dark mark, grinning at his brother beside him baring the same cursed tattoo, who at the moment, was lying unconscious next to him…and then quietly, as if Harry didn't want to stem the flow of images that were coursing through his brain, he asked him '_Why are you here_?' The man stirred, and a voice answered in Harry's head, _The Dark Lord wants the child…The Potter boy who still lives…he wishes for his demise…_

Harry nodded, _'What is your Dark Lord planning?' _

'_I know not, I am not worthy of his attention, nor is my brother…'_

Harry felt himself frown… '_Do not lie to me; I can make your life be a very painful thing.'_

But Harry knew that the wizard wasn't lying, he opened his eyes and moved away from him; feel as though he had run for several miles. He also noticed that everything he saw had a white sheen to it, residual effects from concentrating he supposed; he could see the aura of everything. Dawn looked at him questioningly. "Well? Anything useful?" Harry shook his head, "Nah, I already know Voldemort wants to kill me, but now he's knows I've left the protection of Dumbledore and-What?" He stared at Dawn, who had jumped slightly in surprise, and her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I knew Dumbledore," She said quietly, "I haven't seen him in _years_, he must be around one hundred and sixty now…no matter, He's isn't to be trusted at any rate, I tell you later…continue" She smiled at him to proceed, but Harry noticed that her usually open and friendly expression seemed a bit…shuttered, like she was hiding something. Harry shrugged at her "That's about it really, I heard him talking about how Dumbledore sent a werewolf and traitor after me-I think that's means Lupin and Snape-I didn't think to ask him before I broke connection. I hope Snape isn't spying for the order, I think Voldemort knows he's a traitor." He added as an after thought, and in some surprise, because he meant it.

Dawn nodded thoughtfully, "Lupin eh? I heard you mention him before, Father figure?"

Harry shrugged a bit in embarrassment "Sort of, I guess, he knew my dad when he was alive."

Dawn smiled at him and looked pointedly to the two wizards lying on the floor. "What do you want to do with them?" She asked him.

Harry grinned; "I think they should take trip to Hogwarts, along with a note asking for a one way trip to Azkaban…"He looked at her apprehensively, as if he thought he said something wrong. Surprisingly, Dawn grinned and said in a quietly menacing tone, "You know Harry; I can't think of a better idea than that, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Harry smiled.

Whew! That took a while, over three thousand words! It may be a while before I get the next chappie up, I'm hoping to get some shippiness in there next time. I also am rethinking my idea of a Ginny/Harry pairing; does anybody have any ideas for an unlikely pairing? And Not Draco, because I've already thought of that (it's a back burner idea, I really enjoy the fact that they hate each other, I don't know if I could pull it off….Maybe Zabini? Or Susan Bones….hmmm, things to ponder...). Also, I think Hermione and Ron may have a moment…(it's for you, ej). Well. Ciao! And don't forget to R&R!


	7. One, Two, Three, you're it!

Okay! Here's the next instalment! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned them, Sirius would be –so- alive right now (sniffs, wipes away a tear, and hides the fuzzy handcuffs)

Erm…not much to say…cept to Eric2: No, Lupin has not fathered any children (that I know of), Gekko and Lupin's personalities are alike, that's all.

"-and then, as if I hadn't done _anything_, pretends the whole thing is _his_ idea in the first place! Is that justice? I most certainly think _not_!" Gekko scowled his displeasure over life while Dawn and Harry tried valiantly not to laugh.

"Well little one, it did get you out of trouble, I think he was just being a friend." Dawn chuckled

"Some friend; getting himself in trouble when it was _my_ idea, honestly, kids these days…moralistic values make me sick." The little Werewolf frowned at his dinner, as if he expected the spaghetti to argue.

Harry grinned at the boy and ate a mouthful of pasta. It has been a month since he moved in with his mystical roommate and her young –rather opinionated- charge. 'It has been an interesting month' He reflected. His use of aura magic had evolved in leaps and bounds and he was now able to see the aura of everything around him. It was disconcerting at first, seeing multi coloured lights surrounding his customers and new found friends, until Dawn showed him how to tune out the vibrant hues. His mentor also –as promised- was teaching him several hand-to-hand duelling strategies, including boxing, tai chi, Tai kwon do, and several others, his favourite, however, was sword play. Harry was in the midst of mastering the katana and the broad sword, though; mastering can easily mean that he can now pick the bloody things up without cutting his arm off.

His studies certainly were unconventional, and rather sporadic. Dawn had once woken him up at three thirty in the morning for twelve days in a row, just to teach him the intricacies of swing dancing. Harry felt that the time spent whirling around on the living room floor could have been easily spent doing something much more important, say, sleeping for example, but, he had to admit, it _was _fun.

"Hello, anyone in there? Harry, wake the damn up, man!" Gekko waved his hands in front of the young wizard, and Harry blinked in surprise.

"Sorry Gekko, I zoned out, what were you saying?" Harry realized he missed half a conversation, and smiled apologetically at the young boy. Gekko gave him an annoyed look before speaking.

"I was saying, my teacher assigned us our first assignment –on the first day too! - and I need to go to the park to do it –we're supposed to collect different species of leaves-will you take me?"

Harry shrugged, ignoring the jolt in his stomach that told him today was the first day of term at Hogwarts, and he was missing it. "Sure, I'll take you out; I'm not working tonight, so how 'bout you and I go after dinner?"

Gekko beamed at him, "Great! I just have to go over to my Uncle's to get my stuff." And he proceeded to wolf down his –now cold- pasta at an alarming rate. Harry watched him silently for a minute, and turned to his own meal, not feeling remotely hungry. He excused himself and went upstairs, into his 'office'. It was actually a large room with a cauldron in the center, a desk, and posters of random muggle bands adorning the white walls. A large bookcase at one end of the room was filled with an assortment of oddments that Dawn had collected and Harry added to. His firebolt lay on the top shelf, and several floating tennis ball sized orbs of different colours inhabited the next, while the others were filled with what Dawn affectionately labeled 'odds and ends'. Harry thought the term 'dangerous to health' would be more appropriate, but apparently some people found dark objects and shrunken heads rather…endearing. Of course, Harry could talk to snakes, so he wasn't about judge anyone.

He sat on the stool next to his cauldron and peered into it. He had managed to make a hair-coloring potion with little difficulty, (he found that when Snape wasn't breathing down his neck he was almost enjoying himself) and was now working on a new potion from the book he picked up in Knockturn alley a long month ago. He read the instructions carefully, and then stared unseeingly at the potion in front of him.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" Asked Dawn from the doorway, smirking.

Harry shrugged at her and watched the swirling liquid in his cauldron.

"Homesick?" Dawn asked, as she perched herself on the edge of the large, black desk. Harry nodded and shrugged, because it would have been really annoying if he made up his mind, and he didn't feeling like communicating properly.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, tugging slightly at the navy blue ribbon that held his ponytail in place. "It's the first day of Hogwarts, I didn't even realise… it's my sixth year…I guess I just miss Ron and Hermione." He blinked rapidly, and pulled the ribbon out of his hair, making the dyed tresses tumble down around his head.

"It's alright to miss them, you know. I haven't spoken to my family in a couple of centuries, but I still miss them…" Dawn trailed off, watching the young wizard.

Harry scrunched up his face and stuck out his tongue at his cauldron, "I know that, I just, I dunno…. maybe it's sinking in, that I'm…not there anymore, know what I mean?"

Dawn nodded, "Yes, I do…It's hard to adjust sometimes when you know what your missing, but today isn't forever, and you'll see them again, that's how life works." She grinned at and held up two fingers in a peace sign "Of course, I could be wrong, but I'd like to think I'm relatively all-knowing, I've certainly been around long enough to achieve that status." She hopped off the desk and looked into the cauldron. "It looks almost ready, how long does in have to mature?"

Harry stared at her, and smiled. "About three months, in another month I have to add the second-last ingredient" He checked his book, "The first orb is ready to be filled though." He was about to stand up when Dawn stopped him with a hand on his slim shoulder.

"Try it the other way." She said.

Harry blinked and nodded. He unfocused his eyes and watched the floating orbs on the bookcase. Concentrating on the pale blue one with the red aura, he reached out his hand and willed the object to float into his a waiting palm. He was only vaguely surprised when it worked. He grinned.

"Guess I'm getting good at this." He said; pride evident in his voice.

The blonde smiled and conjured a ladle with a delicate wave of her hand and gave to Harry, who put it in the potion and stirred it counter-clockwise, three times before spooning out some of the clear, colourless liquid. He held out the blue sphere and poured the potion over it, and the liquid turned a cloudy, pale green. The orb absorbed the potion and glowed faintly as Harry gripped it in his palm. Concentrating hard, Harry closed his fingers around the ball, and felt it start to shrink. He opened his right hand and the orb was now the size of a small marble. He smirked and raised his left arm, weaving his fingers in a complicated pattern, the air the shimmered for a minute, and a long thin gold chain appeared wrapped around his slender fingers. Harry slipped the tiny ball on the chain and closed the clasp, which was a tiny snake's head that opened its mouth and bit down on the opposite end of the chain. He slipped it around his neck and stood up. He looked at Dawn who was smiling at him in approval.

"Do you think it will work?" She asked,

He shrugged, "There's only one way to find out." Harry pulled a long slender stick out of his trousers, made from the wood of a holly tree, with the core of a phoenix feather. The one thing Harry had been itching to use all summer.

He closed his eyes against the erratic beat in his chest, and said "Accio trainers!"

A pair of sneakers whizzed in through the open door, and into Harry's hand. Dawn and Harry stood there silently for a minute, waiting for; it seemed, a bomb to drop.

"Gekko wants to go to the park. I'll let you know if you get any ministry owls show up." Dawn said quietly. Harry nodded, pocketing his wand and slipped on his trainers, not bothering to tie them. He picked up the forgotten hair ribbon off the floor and pulled his hair up, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"I'll see you in a couple hours." He said to the blonde. She nodded in response and Harry went downstairs to get Gekko, who was not so patiently waiting for them to be off.

Dawn sighed and looked into the cauldron, "I hope you understand, Harry, you can't hide forever…. we both know they won't let you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mafalda Hopkirk had been working at the Improper Use of Magic office for nearly thirteen years. She regulated the use of magic in underage wizards and wizards in muggle areas. It was tedious sometimes, but as her father had used to say, someone's got to do it. She sat at a desk in front of a large room that seemed filled from ceiling to floor with large purple filing cabinets. Each cabinet drawer held exactly fourteen tiny red spheres that monitored the actions of these witches and wizards. Each tiny orb was charmed to appear in Mafalda's In Tray when a breach of The Responsible Use of Magic Decree has occurred.

Surprisingly, it had been a very quiet summer…so much so that Mafalda decided to call it an early night and head home. There was going to be an exclusive interview with the Weird Sisters in the Wizarding Wireless, and she did not want to miss it. So it really came to no surprise that as she left her desk that she did not notice the slight tremble of a cabinet in the 'P' section. Curiously, as the Ministry official left, ignorant of any "going on's" (as her father would have called it), a tiny red orb marked 'Potter. J. Harry' stopped it's impromptu seizure, and turned a cloudy color of pale green, which, if anyone was to check up in a magical signature hand book, would be horribly surprised to find that the wizard bearing this particular name, had met a most untimely demise… and the use of magic by said wizard, would go largely unnoticed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron Weasley was not having a good day.

It was surprising for Ron to not have a good day on the first day of term, but then, life can't be perfect. If it was any consolation for Ron, his best friend Hermione wasn't having a particularly good time of it either. The two Gryffindor's had been sitting in their favourite chairs in front of their common room fire. They hadn't spoken in two hours.

Ron largely blamed Harry Potter for this.

When he found out that Harry had buggered off, he actually laughed. He ignored the incredulous looks from his mother and siblings and laughed, not because he was glad his best friend had disappeared and was likely get killed by You-Know-Who, but because he knew Harry. He knew that Harry didn't do anything unless he thought he had a good reason for it, and Ron knew it was because his stupid friend thought he should be protecting everybody. Hermione once said it was because Harry has a need to play the hero, but Ron knew better. He didn't spend nearly six years in the others boy's presence to not know how the Boy-Who-Lived ticked. Harry was absolutely terrified of losing someone else he loved.

'Be buggered if you get him to admit it though.' He thought sourly as he watched the flickering flames.

He knew that Lupin and Snape were looking for him. He knew that it might take them a while. He also knew that when they did find the idiot he would be the first one to give the git a hug, and then clobber the parselmouth out of him for making Hemione cry over his sorry carcass. Hermione had been in a right state about him ever since she found out he left. Between crying over his safety and muttering curse words that Ron could only guess where she picked up (he had a suspicion that Dung Fletcher may be at fault) his bushy haired friend was running herself ragged. He helped her as much as he could, but as much as he tried, Hermione was still female, and he just hadn't learnt how to read her that well yet. Harry was always much better at it.

He looked over at his friend and thought 'bugger it' and stood up, walked over to Hermione, who was sniffling, and told her to move over. Hermione looked at him blankly before complying. Ron sat beside her and put his arm around her. She leant into the touch and was soon resting quite comfortably against him. Ron stared at the fireplace and gently placed a kiss on the crown of his friend's head.

"He'll be back sooner or later." Ron said gruffly.

"I know." Whispered Hermione, who seemed to be falling asleep.

Ron continued to watch the flames, and thought 'Oh yes, Harry certainly would be getting a piece of my mind.'

If there was anything left after Hermione was done with him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lupin hated parks. It was rather surprising really, as he was a bit of an outdoors person, but parks had nothing _natural_ about them. In fact they were so controlled that Lupin found them to be rather creepy. He envisioned a rather neurotic gardener wandering around at all hours of the night making sure the grass was filled with those, those _pesticles _that made his noise itch and keeping the place in it's unnatural order.

He really preferred an unkempt garden; at least it had character.

Snape didn't seem to like gardens either, but Snape _was_ standing outside in direct sunlight, so that may be why he was looking as if he'd _crucio_ the next living thing that crossed his path. Unfortunately, the blonde headed boy that ran into the potions master seemed blithely unaware of it. "Oh, sorry!" The boy said looking over his shoulder and gasping for breath. "I was playing tag with my aunt's roommate, I didn't see you." He looked up at the Dark-haired Slytherin and smiled quite charmingly.

Snape was not amused.

Lupin, however, smiled at the young boy, and then sneezed. "Pesticides bother you too huh? I have to take a puffer so I don't get sick, but it still stuffs my nose up." He said this all very fast and looked between the two men, his eyes widening. "Ah! There he is! Sorry 'bout running into you, bud, have a nice day." And with a yell the boy ran toward a figured that was sitting on a swing set, and seemed to be reading a book, oblivious of his young charge's pursuit of him. Lupin sniffed again, and turned to his companion, who was trying very hard not to twitch at being called 'bud' by someone who was four feet tall.

"I think we can call it a day, Severus, I doubt Harry would be here and I can't smell a thing."

Snap agreed –surprisingly- and the two walked off, unaware of a young man in a ponytail watching them carefully, from his place on the swing set.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AAANNNNDD that's chapter 7! I really need to sleep now. I just got out of my philosophy exam……six hours ago….am stilling reeling from the pain….ugh.

Any way, I know I jumped time pretty fast, but hey, I'm lazy. I want to get to the Christmas chapter as fast as possible (because that's when the shit hits the fan, -sigh- I _love_ the holidays). I also want Voldemort to step up to the plate for the next chappie. Also, thanks for to everyone who gave me their ideas for a Harry pairing, and keep 'em coming, I don't mind if their slash, more fun for me. Mauh. Don't forget to R&R, I'll love you forever (smiles innocently).


	8. Unbalanced Observations

Harry watched the two wizards walk along the trail, thankfully away from him. He felt as if his heart had stopped beating and taken up residence somewhere in his stomach. Gekko advanced towards him, waving a fistful of crushed leaves and scowling at him. Harry relaxed his features into a calm interest, making sure the polite air of indifference he used when serving patrons at the Pub was successfully hiding the hammering in his heart and the sudden chills up his spine.

"I thought we were s'posed to be playing tag? Why are you on your arse….you're it!" The diminutive werewolf glared at him, uncannily resembling Mrs Weasley. Harry forced himself to focus on the boy, pushing the anxiety in his mind away from himself, just as Dawn had taught him. 'Worrying over the inevitable doesn't make it come any slower' he told himself.

"Gekko, I said that after you got what you needed for your assignment we'd horse around, if it wasn't to late…It's"-he checked his watch-'almost eight o'clock, so we should probably head back before it gets dark." He stood up from the swings and looked down at his young charge. Gekko looked as if he wanted to argue but settled on pouting silently and walking with Harry to the bus stop. Harry sighed and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "We'll stop for ice cream on the way back." He told him. Gekko cheered happily and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him faster to the bus stop where there was a respectable amount of people waiting already. Harry grinned and ran forward, catching Gekko in a headlock and ruffling his blonde head. The boy laughed and tried to tackle the taller teen, but only managed to knock them both into a severe looking woman in a tweed dress.

"Sorry!" Harry exclaimed, laughing at the werewolf's attempts to smooth his tousled hair down. The woman glared at Harry for a minute before stalking off, muttering about rude little muggles under her breath. The two boys managed to settle down enough to get on the bus (the occasional glare from an adult over Harry's hairstyle caused several giggles to erupt out of Gekko's mouth, and Harry to growl in annoyance at the offending grown-up) and make it to the ice cream parlour without any mishaps.

"Harry?" Gekko asked around a mouthful of strawberry ice cream.

"Hmm" He replied, licking some raspberry chocolate off his fingers.

"How come your Ministry of Magic doesn't like werewolves?" He sounded genuinely curious.

Harry raised his eyebrow and looked at him sideways. "Aren't you a registered werewolf?" he asked in puzzlement.

Gekko grinned broadly, a pink ice cream moustache around his mouth giving him a clownish appearance. "Dawn said it was a much wiser idea to let the ministry think I died with my parents, she said they don't take kindly to werewolf children in muggle areas, something about being slightly more uncontrollable than a full grown wolf." He shrugged "I was four when my parents died so I don't really remember enough to compare."

"You-your parents were werewolves? How did you become one?" Harry felt astounded that a parent would bite their child, werewolf aside, 'but then', he reflected, 'without the Wolfsbane potion, control over basic instincts is nonexistent'.

"Well" said Gekko, speaking as if he were talking to a rather slow three-year-old, "When a Mummy werewolf loves a Daddy werewolf, or is exceptionally drunk, they shag, the little pee stick turns blue, and nine months later a little werewolf pops out of the chute. It's really not that hard to grasp."

Harry choked on his ice cream.

"You were born a werewolf? Is that even possible? I read that the curse can only be passed by being bitten." Harry said, ignoring the incredulous stares of the surrounding muggles and the crude mental image that was in his head.

Gekko shrugged, unconcerned "It's very rare, and even more so that two werewolves of the opposite sex will get together, but it does happen, your Ministry does have a law against two werewolves breeding, mainly because when the offspring is born it's either one of two things. A perfectly healthy child suffering from lycanthropy, or a perfectly healthy monster that will take one month to grow to adulthood and'- He punctuated each word by hopping from foot to foot- 'Rip, Tear, Kill, Eat, and Maul every human thing in it's path. Cool huh?" He grinned wolfishly.

"You are a horrible child." Harry said in dreadful tones. Gekko laughed happily.

"So…. if a werewolf had a child with a human, would that kid be a werewolf?" He asked, while Gekko and him left the ice cream bar and the traumatized muggles behind.

"Nah, I asked Dawn, she said that the chances of that happening were as likely as a pink thestral prancing through dandelions… So, why doesn't your Ministry like werewolves?" He asked again.

Harry sighed and stopped Gekko just as the two turned into Coller Alley. "Let's get this straight." He said, bending down on one knee to look at the young boy directly. "The Ministry of Magic is not _my_ Ministry; they're a bunch a fools who would rather accuse innocents and truth of wrong doing than accept their own fear. They don't like werewolves because you can't always control them, and if anything, the Ministry of Magic is terrified of what they can't control. Understand?"

The little boy frowned thoughtfully and nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense, corrupt governments do that."

Harry sighed and stood up and rubbed at the prickling he felt in his neck. "Besides, why would it matter if they're afraid of you? Dawn isn't, I most certainly am not, and there are lots of other people who don't care three sneezes past Tuesday that you turn into a monster once a month…women, actually, are more sympathetic than men." He shrugged, thinking about the moods swings that Hermione went through every so often, every month, in fact.

Gekko looked up at him and smiled. He walked behind Harry and jumped onto his back. Harry, now long used to being the Werewolf's favourite form of transportation simply smiled, and took off running toward flat 23, Gekko hanging onto his neck and laughing gaily.

* * *

* * *

Tonks hatred of muggle transportation seemed to be growing each day. The noise of buses and cars grated on her nerves and made her edgy. 'I'll never understand what Sirius saw in them.' She thought to herself as she boarded yet another bus in hopes of finding a sixteen year-old boy wizard in muggle London.

It had been a month since that idiot child took off, and even though Tonks understood better than most of the Order why Harry needed to be on his own, she still wished he had chosen a slightly more opportune time to take off. Like after Voldemort was dead.

And muggle clothes were _itchy_! The Metamorphmagus tried not to fidget in her tweed dress as she dreamed longingly of her comfortable Auror robes and sensible boots. These heeled things were just not healthy for someone who couldn't chew gum and walk at the same time. Tonks scowled at some nearby passengers who were giving her some strange looks as she scanned the bus for a familiar set of round glasses and messy black hair. So far, there had been no sight of Harry Potter. The Bus Driver pulled into the park stop and people began to file out. Tonks rose also; Snape and Remus were supposed to be searching in the park-she could meet up with them at the apparition point two streets over. She had made it down the vehicle steps and onto the sidewalk when a pair of muggle boys who were fooling around knocked into her.

"Sorry!" The taller boy said; who looked old enough to know better than to horse around where people could be pushed into traffic. His voice seemed oddly familiar to Tonks for some reason, who didn't pay attention to it very much and glared at the pair, the smaller of whom was grinning at her in a strange fashion. She cursed silently, trying to keep her balance on her shoes, muttering something about muggles and arrogance. It was only when she had caught her balance and the bus had driven away did she realise who belonged to the voice she heard.

She cursed aloud this time, and accidentally turned a bike port into a large pink toadstool.

* * *

Alright! That's number 8 done, I'll try to get the next one up asap, hopefully my schoolwork won't be as insane last semester. Ugh.

Thanks for all you support! Don't Forget to Read and Review! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!


	9. Caught and Caffeine

"Are you sure it was him?"

"How many times do I have to tell you _Dung_? Of course it was him; I'd recognise that voice anywhere." Tonks glared at the thief in annoyance and took a sip of her coffee.

"Took a minute for you too clue in didn't it?" Growled a voice from behind her. She turned and looked balefully at Moody, who limped into Grimmauld Place's dimly lit kitchen and sat down next to her, his magical eye spinning to the back of his head and his claw like hands reaching out to a cup of Mrs. Weasley's strongest brew.

"I can assure you that Harry Potter looks nothing like _Harry Potter_, my memory photo should have told you that Moody." Tonks snapped irritably, her patience was waning and her coffee cup was emptying fast.

"Leave her be Alastor." Lupin said wearily as he sat down, His greying head falling forward onto his arms in exhaustion. "Any luck?" Tonks asked quietly, Lupin made a negative noise in the back of his throat, not bothering to raise his head. She sighed.

"I don't know why you expect to have any, that boy is remarkably like another young person we all knew." Mundungus said matter-of-factly. Everyone looked at him.

"Harry is very much like his father…" Lupin said in a rather tight voice.

"Nah," The Crook yawned. "James was very much a Gryffindor through and through, Harry…well, let's just say he's isn't the only child who asked not to be put in Slytherin."

"Lily" Lupin said softly, lowering his head back to his arms. "Shit" then, "How the hell did you know that?" he said, his arms muffling his voice. Mundungus shrugged smirking, "Now, Now Remus" he tutted, "I wouldna' be any sorta decent man if I gave 'way all my secrets, specially when I wasn't s'posed to know myself." He grinned in a tired sort of way and chewed on the end of his pipe.

Lupin sighed, and resumed contemplating sleeping, and decided against it-he was just too damn tired.

"He looks like a girl." Bill Weasley stated; the grin evident in his voice.

"Shouldn't you be teaching?" Tonks asked, her cheeks coloring for some reason. Bill shrugged and leaned against the long table, looking bored. "Classes finished over an hour ago, thought I'd visit." He held the memory photos of Harry in his hands and looked at his laughing face critically. "Who's the young chap he's with, a muggle?"

"A young man who smashed right into Severus yesterday, much to my amusement." Lupin said, raising his head and looking at the other man. "He said he was with his aunt's roommate…" he trailed off. Bill frowned thoughtfully, looking at Harry's grinning face. "You know, there hasn't been any sign of him using magic, the Ministry would have his head. Do you think another wizard is helping him?"

"At least one of you lot is thinking things through!" Moody growled, his eye spinning dizzily in annoyance. Mundungus, Tonks and Lupin rolled their eyes as Bill chuckled. "Well, it's just a thought, but it must have took a powerful wizard to transport those Death Eaters into Dumbledore's office, without the Professor knowing. Though, he did find the incident to be highly amusing."

"What makes you think that has anything to do with Harry?" Tonks asked, yawning.

Bill shrugged, and it was Lupin who answered.

"There was a note, it wasn't in his handwriting, but Dumbledore did a magic sweep of it and found his fingerprints there. The magic trace he performed didn't show too much, just that it traveled from London."

Bill poured himself some coffee and smirked. "He really is quite good at covering his tracks, I'm rather surprised. He never seemed to be that…well…_Slytherin_."

"I'd thank you not to compare Potter to the members of my house Mr. Weasley." Sneered Snape from the doorway of the kitchen.

Bill's smirk turned into a grin 'Sorry Snape, just trying to dissect the mind of the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Good Luck." The man snorted. "Lupin, Dumbledore wishes for us to go back to London, there has been some Death Eater activity he wants information on." Snape glared at the werewolf while he drained his coffee cup and rose to his feet, biting back any insult he had as he saw the tired determination on the other man's face. They nodded to each other and, with a bleary wave from Lupin, left. Bill raised his eyebrow at the two men's retreat as Tonks sniggered into her mug. "Did I miss something?" The red head ask, tugging on his pierced lobe. Tonks gave him a rather goofy smirk. "You'll have to ask McGonagall, er…think of it as an office pool sort of thing…at any rate, she'll explain if you're willing to part with a few galleons" She returned to grinning at her coffee mug while Bill frowned, perplexed, Mundungus chuckled and Moody growled something that sounded suspiciously like "worse than hormonal teenagers".

Bill Weasley laughed.

* * *

Harry hit his head against his desk again, the audible thump made Dawn wince slightly, though her lips were quirked in amusement.

"So..." _thump! _"Bloody Stupid..." _thump!_ "..Think they would have given up by now..." _thump!_ "Thanks _a lot_ Dumbledore! _Thump! Thump! _Harry raised his head and rubbed it, not feeling remotely better. "So there still looking for you, you all ready knew that, Harry, what's the problem?" Dawn asked casually, studying her fingernails.

"The _problem_, if you must know, is that it will be close to Christmas by the time that bloody potion finishes its maturation period, and I still haven't filled all the protection orbs." He gestured vaguely to the cauldron in the centre of the room and to the remaining orbs floating on the bookshelf. "And it's not bloody _safe_! The fucking reason I left was so they wouldn't get hurt…no mo-more than they already are..." He rubbed at his eyes, which had started to prickle. Dawn frowned, looking grim.

"This is a tedious problem, if I must say…don't look at me like that! I'm just saying that eventually they _will_ find you, panicking over it won't help very much…might burn a few calories, but that's about it." She looked at Harry, who wasn't looking very reassured, she sighed. "Look, you said that you were the one who had to kill Lord Voldemort, you're most likely the only person who can…Albus and this Snape fellow, they're looking for a soldier, are they not?" She smiled slightly when Harry gave a brief nod, looking miserable. She reached out and put her hand under his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Well then," she murmured; "It's only appropriate that they find a General, agreed?"

Harry blinked, and nodded again, his face looking determined. "I'm gonna go for a walk…clear my head." He stood up, feeling rather shaky. Dawn smiled at him and told him to cover his scar; the makeup had worn off while he was using his head as a drumstick. 'She's right though,' he thought as he shrugged into his black jumper, and walked out of the flat into the night. 'All I am to Dumbledore is a tool…something to be controlled….used…the only weapon against Voldemort… of course…that means he's mine for the taking…and if I'm right…' Harry grimaced as he turned into a small side alley, carefully avoiding some trash cans, he didn't want to trip over any rats.

_CRASH!!_

Harry ducked behind a dumpster as two men dashed past him, muttering in voices that were very familiar.

"_Lumos_" Snape muttered, the narrow beam of light from his wand searching the old alleyway. "Are you alright?" He turned to the other man, who was cursing. "Fine, bloody trash cans, so much for being quiet, do you see anything?" Lupin asked; his voice slightly hoarse. Something constricted in Harry's stomach, and he huddled closer to the trash, barely daring to breath. Snape answered in the negative, his wand-light bouncing closer to Harry's hiding-spot, making him reach for the wand in his jean pocket, trembling.

"It's surprising to see you Severus…" Said a cold drawling voice at the alley's entrance, Both Snape and Lupin turned around slowly, Harry pulled up the hood of his jumper and peeked out of his hiding place, Lucius Malfoy stood at one end of the alley, while two Death Eaters blocked the other.

They were cornered.

* * *

'Oh, shitshitshitshit…' Harry mouthed silently to himself as he heard Malfoy disarm Snape and Lupin. 'I knew something like this would happen' He thought frantically. Part of him wanted to stay hidden, not reveal himself to his former professor, another-larger-part of him wanted to rip off the conceited smirk he knew Malfoy would be wearing. He knew what to do.

Harry pulled his knees up to his chest and making sure his hood covered his face, let out what he hoped sounded like a frightened whimper. He felt wand-light on him and heard one of the Death Eater shout out "Found a muggle!" A hand pulled him roughly to his feet and dragged him over to Snape and Lupin. Harry wrapped his arms around his waist and concentrated, feeling the light brown of his hair turn back to black and a tingling in his eyes as his contacts became colorless.

"Now Severus, I'm disappointed in you, cavorting with werewolves and muggle children, I new you had betrayed us, but I never thought you would lower yourself to _this_." Malfoy leered unpleasantly at the pale man and turned to Harry. "Well, well muggle-boy! It seems you are in the wrong place at the wrong time…don't worry, you'll be the first to die, so why don't you lower your hood and meet your demise like a man." Malfoy reached out and yanked down the Harry's hood, only to see a head of jet-black hair, with a lightening bolt scar, and green eyes glittering back at him. Harry smiled.

"_Boo_"

* * *

And that's chapter 9! Actually, the way I wanted Harry to be found was completely different to what you're reading, but, I like this better. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and don't forget to review this one! Stay tuned for next chapter, when Lucius gets his ass properly pounded, why he isn't in Azkaban, and a long awaited conversation between Moony and Harry.

Don't worry, Snape gets his piece in there too.


	10. Reunion, of a sort

In the month that Harry had spent with Dawn he had read extensive books on duelling and stealth. All of those books stressed that taking the element of surprise to far usually leads to some unavoidable unpleasantness. In short, while waiting for the enemy to lower his guard, it probably isn't particularly clever to let him get close enough that one can say "Boo!" Although, Harry had to admit, it was unbelievably gratifying to see the look of utter speechlessness on Lucius Malfoy's pointy face.

Harry grinned at the Death Eater's expression and slammed his fist into his nose. He shoved his wand into the man's throat, as the other Death Eaters ran forward. Harry felt himself grin wider at the approaching threat and raised his empty hand, as if to "Halt!" The two Death Eaters collapsed.

As Harry concentrated on stilling them-his grip on Malfoy loosened, letting the taller man slam him rather hard into the nearest wall, dislodging Harry's wand from his grasp. Stars erupted in front of Harry's eyes and a strange thing happened. Harry didn't flinch in pain or fear, and, completely forgetting that Snape and Lupin were watching, he was easily two feet shorter than Malfoy, he had three wands at his disposable and Harry didn't, He brought his leg forward in a kick and succeeded in kneeing the sneering blonde between the legs. He slammed the palm of his left hand into Malfoy's already bleeding face, causing a satisfactory crunching noise by his nose. Harry quickly started drawing a complicated pattern in the air with his right hand, and a green light appeared in his palm. Malfoy, on his knees and gasping, stared at the boy in front of him.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you." Harry hissed, grabbing the front of Malfoy's robes and bringing him within nose to broken nose with each other. "M-My son!" He managed to gasp, fear swimming in his eyes, and his aura was reeking with some appropriately placed terror.

Harry smirked into the man's face, "Wrong answer."

He slammed the green light into Malfoy's head and the entire alley was illuminated, and then plunged back into darkness.

* * *

Harry kicked the unconscious Death Eater onto his back and silently removed Snape and Lupin's wands, his own jumped back into his hand with a quiet summon. "He's not dead," He told the two wizard's, who were staring at him in shock. "He's in a forced sleep like the other two; they'll awake when I deem it fit." Harry closed his eyes, silently begging for strength, and then he whirled to face his former professors; he felt his temper snap.

"_YOU STUPID BASTARDS! _WHAT IN GOD'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING?!? HAVE YOU COMPLETELY TAKEN LEAVE OF YOUR SENSES? WALKING UNPREPARED INTO A TRAP! YOU COULDN'TSTOP LOOKING FOR ME COULD YOU?...NO, YOU _HAD_ TO FIND POOR LITTLE POTTER AND NEARLY GET YOURSELVES _KILLED_!! I SHOULD KILL YOU MYSELF SELF!...IF YOU _EVER_ DO THAT AGAIN I'LL…I'LL…" But Harry had run out of steam, and couldn't think of a suitable threat that would daunt the mild mannered Werewolf and Potions Master.

Lupin was watching him with his eyebrows raised and Snape seemed to be fighting back a grin, or a very biting insult. Harry took several deep breaths-making the bangs around his face flutter- and walked forward-threw his arms around Lupin's middle and hugged him tightly. He quickly let go before Lupin could respond, and sank to the pavement-hugging his knees to his chest and trembling.

"I hate you both." He muttered, feeling exhausted, and there were black spots swimming in front of his eyes.

"Get up Potter." He heard Snape say. Harry responded by politely informing the Professor of what his wand was capable of and where he should shove it. He thought he heard Lupin snicker.

"Well now, what's all this?" A familiar voice said. Dawn.

Harry shook his head and pressed his face into his knees, willing himself not to faint. He listened to her approaching footsteps, they paused slightly as she took in the fallen Death Eaters, and stopped somewhere to his left. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Over do it?" She asked kindly. Harry nodded into his knees, feeling sick. Dawn made a noise in her throat, and murmured something to Snape and Lupin. He then felt an arm snake around his back and under his legs, murmuring a lightweight charm and picking him up as if he were a mere child. Harry mumbled a protest, before letting his droop against a warm chest, and passed out.

* * *

Lupin was getting to old for this. Dumbledore informed him that Lucius Malfoy had escaped from Azkaban, and was rumoured to be in muggle London. Lupin didn't bother to ask how Malfoy escaped, neither did Snape, they both knew. So he resigned himself to flying to London with the foul-tempered Potions Master and performing another fruitless search for someone who doesn't want to be found.

Figures something like this would happen.

He nearly had a heart attack when Malfoy pulled back that boy's hood and Harry's face grinned back at them. Thankfully, Lupin wasn't the only shocked into complete immobility, Snape seemed frozen to the spot. Harry easily felled two Death Eaters, with barely any effort and no wand. He didn't even utter a spell. Most chillingly, he fought like a Slytherin and smiled into Malfoy's face as he threatened to kill him. Lupin didn't see a trace of the mild mannered little boy he taught Defence Against the Dark Arts to over two years ago. He saw a very powerful wizard capable of murder, and wasn't afraid to use that to his advantage. But, just as soon as he saw this side of Harry, the boy slammed his glowing fist into Malfoy's skull and the man collapsed, and for three breathless minutes, Lupin thought he had witnessed Harry's first killing. Thankfully he was wrong, as Malfoywas just _sleeping. _Harry collected their wands and turned to face him, shocking Lupin even more by hugging him. The Werewolf felt that a stroke would be entirely justifiable by now; as he watched a young woman who claimed to be Harry's mentor place tiny green jewels on Voldemort's lackeys, muttering something completely unintelligible. He watched as the Death Eaters disappeared and turned to Snape, who was carrying the Boy-Who-Lived as if he might break, of course, Lupin reasoned, that's most likely why Severus looked like he wanted nothing more than to drop him.

"Well Gentlemen, Your friends have been taken care of and my flat's around the bend, why don't we get my apprentice home before something else unfortunate happens." She spoke lightly, but as Lupin looked into her eyes, he couldn't help but feel that there was a tiny hint of a threat in her voice. Snape nodded in agreement and the four individuals exited the alley.

"Well you have to say one thing for Potter." Snape commented as they walked.

Lupin wondered if he was going to regret this. "And that is?"

"He has vocal cords that Mrs Weasley would be proud of."

Lupin couldn't help it, he laughed. The woman beside him nodded thoughtfully. "He does have an interesting temper. I heard him yelling, was that at you two?" She asked.

Lupin nodded, grinning slightly. "Felt like I was Fred George for a minute, I wouldn't have been surprised if he had suddenly sprouted red hair."

Snape snorted. "The next time that woman says my cynicism isn't setting a fair example for my Slytherins; I believe I shall tell her about this night."

Lupin grinned wickedly.

* * *

When Harry woke up he was lying on the couch with a damp face cloth on his forehead and four faces staring at him with varying degrees of concern, that is, Lupin sporting a ten at the highest, and Snape residing somewhere in the negatives. Harry snorted. "Why are you here?" He demanded, though it sounded rather like a whine. Lupin removed the cloth from his head and brushed his bangs back, glaring at him. "Looking for you apparently, thank-you for the goodbye note by the way, Dumbledore was touched." Lupin said this all very gently, though with the hurt in his voice Harry would have preferred him to yell.

"Are these the people you wanted to protect, Harry?" Gekko asked him as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Some of them, I guess. Lupin…meet Dawn and Gekko….meet Lupin and Snape." He muttered, making the necessary hand movements. "That's _Professor_ to you, Boy." Snape growled.

"Did I not tell him to shove a wand up his ass?" He asked Lupin testily, ignoring the _Professor_.

"I believe you did." Said Lupin mildly.

"Well, maybe you should get on that then, _sir_."

Gekko sniggered and Snape glowered.

"As fun as this is, would someone tell me what is going on? I have to be at the pub soon, Alfred called and said he a just got a rush of celebrating rugby fans, and I don't want himworking his own." Dawn said rather impatiently, holding a cordless phone in her hand.

"Nothing is going "on" as you so blithely put it Miss Miller, we are simply taking Potter with us back to Hogwarts." Snape responded.

Dawn narrowed her eyes dangerously, while Gekko exclaimed loudly; "The hell you are!" and Harry watched Lupin closely, who wasn't speaking.

"I think, Mr. Snape, that you are unaware of the position you have put me in. Harry is my apprentice, therefore under my protection, if you try to remove him without mine or his consent; you are breaking a magical contract that can have dire effects. Your best bets are too spend the night, seeing as how it is rather late, and discuss this in the morning. Harry, get some rest." She glared imperiously at the two men before donning her jacket and moving to the door.

"Oh, I forgot." She turned to Snape, her eyes twinkling similarly to Dumbledore's. "I wouldn't remove him by force; I can assure you that this building is almost as well guarded as Hogwarts." And with a wink and smile she left, leaving two stunned wizards in her wake, along with a sniggering Gekko and a bemused Harry watching the door.

"Well! That was fun!" Gekko exclaimed cheerily. "I'll show you were you two are sleeping, it's upstairs." He turned to Harry and surprised the boy by giving him a big hug. "Don't mind what Dawn said about this place being like Hogwarts." The boy whispered quickly. "She was lying through her teeth." Harry forced himself not laugh and hugged the little Werewolf back, thinking that this was going to be one of the more interesting nights of his life.

* * *

Okay! This is how much I can't stand cliff hangers, as soon as I finished chapter nine, was typing up this one! Ah well! I enjoyed it, there's something about getting Lucius canned in the gonads that seems immensely appealing. grins Don't Forget to Read and Review! Thankie! hugs 


	11. Innuendo conversations

Harry stood up from the couch, swaying unsteadily. Lupin and Snape had followed Gekko upstairs to their rooms; Harry hoped the boy didn't give them Harry's room, the idea of Snape rifling through his things made his skin crawl.

"I didn't know where to put them, so I gave them your room." Gekko informed him, walking out of the kitchen.

Fuck. "Yippee." He replied dully, taking a few experimental steps toward the Werewolf, and, feeling no dizziness he walked slowly to the fridge and stuck his head inside. "Is there any of that pasta left?" It was hard to believe that barely five hours ago he was eating dinner and listening to Gekko rant about the unfairness of childhood. Pulling out a plastic tin of cold spaghetti he grabbed two forks, sat down on a stool, and bean to shovel forkfuls into his mouth, handing one of the forks to Gekko who made a face and poured himself some orange juice instead. Harry shrugged at him and ate; he was feeling unusually hungry.

"What's a bludger?" Gekko asked, sipping his orange juice.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "It's a flying black ball that knocks Quidditch players off their brooms."

Gekko frowned. "Is that the perverse magical way of telling people you're gay?"

Harry choked on his noodles. "Qu-Quidditch is a _sport_, you play it on broomsticks and it has nothing to do with _sex_!" He spluttered.

The boy raised both his brows up in disbelief. "You're telling me wizards play a sport that involves flying broomsticks and chasing after balls and it _isn't_ a sexual innuendo?"

Harry shrugged uncomfortably, wishing Gekko would leave him and his spaghetti in peace. "It's a fun game…back at Hogwarts I played seeker for my house team."

"Hmm, maybe that explains why you're partial to that ponytail of yours…"

Harry snorted, concentrating on inhaling his pasta and not strangling the little bugger.

"Why did you ask, anyway?"

"Oh, the smaller man, what's-'is-name…told the grumpy man, whose-'is-face, that he was acting like one. I'm assuming that means he was being unpleasant?" Gekko propped his head up on his hand, looking bored.

Harry grinned, "That's _one_ way of putting it."

"By the way, I think there's something wrong with the tawny haired man."

Harry sighed. "What would that be, Gekko?" he was beginning to feel irritated.

The boy's eyes widened dramatically "Dunno! He smells different than everybody else and He makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I also had this strange urge to lock up all my things and growl menacingly…. do you think my testosterone level is rising?"

Harry chewed and shook his head. "You're…well…Lupin's a werewolf too. You're…I dunno…sensing the wolf in him, He probably senses it too, he just isn't saying anything. He tends to keep things to himself." He let his fork drop to his empty container and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Gekko nodded thoughtfully before placing his empty glass in the sink. "I have a feeling you're going to be getting a telling off soon, so I'm going to go to my Uncle's tonight…I would…you know…be your pillar of support…but…" He made a dismissive gesture with his hands and walked to the door, and with a cheery wave, disappeared from sight.

Harry snorted, placing his dishes in the sink and still feeling rather hungry (and trying to ignore who was upstairs) set about making some tea and a sandwich. He reached over the sink and flicked on the small radio that sat there and noticed his hands were trembling slightly, they felt rather cold. 'Probably nerves' He thought, rubbing them together before peering into the pantry for the peanut butter.

"_She said I don't know if I've ever been good enough…" _Harry sang with the music on the radio while he buttered his bread, not noticing when Lupin and Snape appeared at the bottom of stairs, watching.

"_-and I don't know if I ever been really loved by a hand that's touched me, well I feel like something's gonna give…_" Harry absently bit into his sandwich and turned around to face the two men, who were looking at him in surprise.

Harry grinned at them sheepishly. "Tea?" He asked. Snape's eyes narrowed.

"Boy," He said in a dangerous tone. "Do you have any idea how long we've been scouring this damnable country for your pompous self?"

Harry felt his temper start to rise. "I didn't ask you to look for me…actually; I seem to remember me _specifically _asking you not to. It's not my fault Dumbledore can't follow simple instructions" He said this all very quietly, as if he were commenting on the weather. Only Harry's narrowed eyes and rigid form showed that he was-indeed-very angry. "Snape's eyes twitched slightly in fury and took a step forward, looking as if he wanted to strangle the boy. Harry smirked.

Lupin placed a hand on Snape's shoulder. "Severus, let me talk to him privately, if nothing gets resolved, you can string him up then." Lupin's mouthed twitched. Snape glared at Harry and, looking frankly murderous, whirled around and stormed upstairs, robes billowing about him.

Lupin and Harry stared at each other. Then, Harry snorted at him and retrieved two mugs from the cupboard, making a motion for the former Professor to sit down. Pulling out his wand he pointed it at the kettle and it started whistling. " -'fraid I only have tea bags, not very fond of it loose. Milk?" Lupin nodded wordlessly, one corner of his mouth turned up. Harry handed him the carton.

"You're different." Lupin stated softly. Harry raised his eyebrows. "If this about what I said to Malfoy…the only difference is that I'm more outspoken…. He's not the only person I've threatened to kill. You know that." He poured the tea into their mugs and sat down opposite to Lupin, who was regarding him thoughtfully.

"It isn't that-well not entirely, you seem…well…I'm not sure; maybe you can tell me. What were you thinking of anyway? Running away like that… Anything could've happened, Malfoy had escaped from Azkaban a week ago...He almost had you defeated…._ What on earth were you thinking?_"

Harry wrapped is hands around his tea mug, not looking Lupin in the eye. "Profess-er-…ah, Lupin…shit." Harry rubbed his eyes. "I have to kill Voldemort. God, how stupid does that sound?…like I actually know what the fuck I'm doing. Voldemort wants me dead, but…he wants _more_ than that. He wants to see me break, beg and watch while he takes away everything I love…I never really understood what Dumbledore meant when said that Voldemort couldn't posses me for very long because I had so much love in me…for Sirius, Ron, Hermione…you. My family. I won't watch you die, I don't want to take revenge for your murders…I already have a meeting with Bellatrix to look forward to." His voice cracked.

"Harry…I don't reckon James would want his son to become a murderer, just for the likes of the Lestrange's." Lupin said softly.

Harry looked up at him, his eyes brimming with tears. "I'm sorry, but I need to keep you safe, all of you…. even Snape."

Lupin sighed, stood up and moved to Harry's side and pulled him into an awkward hug. "Sometimes Harry, that's not a decision you get to make."

"It should be! I c-c-can't take this…If I hadn't been such a fool…" 'Great' He thought, 'now I'm crying into Lupin's jacket.' Harry sniffled and looked up at the older man.

"I don't blame you, no one does." He said. Harry looked down. "It'd be easier if you did." He responded quietly. He felt Lupin's arms tighten around him.

"Easier maybe, but certainly not _right_."

Harry nodded into Lupin's chest and pulled back, Lupin released him and sat down.

"Why is he here anyway?"

Lupin raised his eyebrows. "Snape?" Harry nodded.

"He missed you." He deadpanned. Harry gave him a watery smile.

At this point, Snape thought it necessary to come down stairs, holding a pale rose orb in his hand and looking like he walked into a room of Dementors. Lupin turned and raised his eyebrows and Harry choked on his tea. Rushing forward he stared at the sphere in Snape's hand and to his face. "Did you touch it?!?" He nearly shouted, his heart was hammering, and his shoulders were shaking. "Touch what?" Asked Lupin.

"The Potion! Snape _please _tell you didn't touch it!" Harry grabbed Snape's empty hand and held it up, examining it.

"I did not touch your potion Mr.Potter." Snape said quietly. Harry ignored him and continued to examine his hand and then plucked the orb from the man's other palm before he had a chance to react.

"Harry, what potion?" Lupin sounded worried.

Harry ignored him; he was glaring at Snape, clutching the orb to his chest. "That potion has imprinting qualities! If it had confused you for me it would have ruined an entire month's work! At best it would have only blown this building up!" He was resisting a sudden urge to hit the pale man before him.

Snape raised a black eyebrow at him. "Maybe you can explain why you have a Broken Potion simmering upstairs." Harry flushed.

"A what?" yup, Lupin was worried.

" A Broken Potion.' Harry murmured.

"Ah, I see. Well, that clears that up." The werewolf said mockingly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's a very malleable potion…it only works when you pour it into these orbs. Each sphere is designed to channel the potion into something different." He pulled out the orb around his neck. "This one prevents the Ministry from tracing my wand magic…or any magic performed by me, actually. I have two in my sock drawer that are protection orbs…this one," –he motioned to the rose coloured sphere- "and the four left upstairs are…well." Harry smiled at them, shrugging his slim shoulders and looking uncannily like Dumbledore. Snape resisted the urge to shudder.

* * *

The phone rang. That in itself wasn't unusual, as Harry was living in a muggle flat and a phone was rather necessary. What was different was that Snape jumped and pulled out his wand, glaring, and Lupin started, spilling a bit of his tea. Snickering, Harry ran to get the receiver and motioned for the two men to keep quiet

"HELP!!" Harry yanked the receiver from his ear in alarm. Dawn was on the other end-apparently trying to talk to Harry and yell at someone at the same.

"Harry, you need to get down here! It's bloody bedlam, goddamn football fanatics, Manchestor's not even in the finals-HEY!! PUT THAT TABLE DOWN YOU SODDING-" Harry calmly hung up the phone and faced the wizards, who were staring at the phone in shock. "Er-I think I was just called into work, um…the T.V's in the livingro-…What?" Harry blinked at the two wizards, who were looking rather bemused.

"You work, Potter?" Snape sneered. Harry had a childish urge to blow him a raspberry. Lupin smiled, "I think we would like to join you…sounds like quite a party."

Harry raised his eyebrows, he had a feeling Lupin wanted to keep an eye on him, 'oh well' He thought 'It's their funeral.'

Harry nodded at them and stuck his head back in the fridge, he felt rather foolish, and he didn't like people staring at him. Pulling out two potion bottles he pulled the ribbon out of his hair and uncorked the light green potion. "Used magic to get my hair back to normal…was light brown before, eyes were brown two." He mumbled in their direction, taking a swig of the liquid. He gagged slightly and quickly took a drink from the other bottle, which was blue in color. "Potter…why in Merlin's name do you have that-that _potion_ upstairs?" Snape sounded slightly hysterical. "If the ministry found out you were even considering brewing a potion like that they would throw you in Azkaban!"

Harry rolled his eyes impatiently, tying his-now brown- hair back up with his green work ribbon, which had the name –Nest Egg- printed on it in large black letters. "Look." He snapped. "If it's that bloody important to you; I let you know after work, alright!? You'll just have to wait,"- his voice turned sarcastic- "Think you can manage it?" He sneered at the older man, surprising himself and Lupin. He pulled off his jumper and shrugged into his jacket, walked to the door and opened it. Smiling sarcastically, he waited by the exit, bowing slightly. "After you."

* * *

Hallo! This one took a while, characterizing Snape is probably the most difficult thing I've ever tried to write…hope I did it justice. I'm gonna have a full out argument with Harry and Snape…possibly next chapter, and we get to see what's been going on at Hogwarts, and whether Voldemort's doing his bit. Until next time, Cheers! 


	12. Carry Oh Key

Harry walked toward the Brightly lit pub with some trepidation, several loud crashes erupted from inside the noisy bar. He prayed that whatever was broken wasn't over someone's head. He really didn't know what Dawn was capable of. He turned to the two wizards who were walking beside him and cleared his throat.

"When I'm not in the flat, people call me Cameron Andrews. I'm not Harry Potter. I'm a bar tender, if either of you slip up and call me Potter or Harry, Dawn may have to kill you, she's like that. Understand?"

Lupin nodded, looking amused, Snape scowled. Harry nodded once, and entered the bar, thanking his stars that the Wizards had enough sense to wear muggle clothes at least. Though he figured the two men would look out of place enough with Lupin's faded jumper and Snape looking like he walked off the set of the _Crow. _'Of, course' He conceded 'Snape looks normal enough in a black trench coat, just stuffy and awkward…. and mugglish.' Harry wondered vaguely if that was even a word and waved to Dawn, who was frantically trying to pour drinks to the inebriated football fans and nodded to Albert, who had one poor man in a head lock, and another unconscious soul was thrown casually over his shoulder. Really, the big man seemed to be enjoying himself immensely.

"Cameron!" Dawn slammed a mug of ale in front of a happily drunk sports fan and turned to Harry, who was fitting into his apron. Dawn stared at him vacantly for a minute before grinning. "Take the apron off."

"I-What?" Harry looked startled.

"Look around you man! I need you to distract these folks before a bloody riot breaks out!" She waved her hands at the milling crowd of shouting muggles. Harry could see her point. Large amounts of people were stalking the dance floor, glaring at each other, probably a rival team of Manchester's, Harry supposed, and nobody was dancing to the antique juke-box that huddled in the corner of the bar. Albert was making an easy routine of hoisting people off their feet and tossing them outside, looking very much as if he was having one of the best nights of his life. Harry blinked at Dawn, suddenly getting a very bad feeling from the way she was grinning at him. "Dawn, unless I'm causing a small explosion, I'm _very_ bad at making a distraction." He had a sinking feeling that didn't matter. Dawn smiled at him.

"Cameron, you're an excellent bar tender, a good friend, roommate, and employee..."She took a step toward him and placed her hands on his shoulder-" and I don't care if you have to conjure up a pink thong and striptease to 'We are the Champions' in the background, but you _will_ distract these idiots and you _will_ get on that table over there'-she pointed to a table that was just standing beside the dance floor-'and do _something_!" Harry swallowed, and nodded nervously. Dawn beamed at him and pushed something cold and metallic into his hands. He looked down; it was a microphone.

'_Oh my god'_ He thought as walked toward the wooden table, his hands were shaking. Harry didn't dare look back at Lupin and Snape; they were standing behind him the whole time Dawn gave her…pep talk. He did _not_ want to see the expression on their faces. Harry stopped at the table and took a deep breath, he glanced back at the bar, hoping vaguely that Dawn would call him back and say she was looking. No such luck, the blonde was giving him an encouraging smile and holding a wine opener in a disturbingly menacing manner. Harry climbed onto the wooden table, vacantly noticing that there were cigarette burns pressed into the polished wood. He stood up and raised the mic to his mouth, his heart was doing something funny, it kept speeding up and slowing down, and when did it get so hot in here?

'It's all right' he thought to himself 'It's like playing Quidditch…except I don't have my broom, or a snitch, and I'm standing on a table, and this is so completely not like Quidditch...shit.'

Harry opened his mouth. "Er…excuse me?" The crowd ignored him.

"Hello?" Still nothing. He looked wildly around for a minute, Albert gave him a thumbs up…. Lupin was watching him solemnly; his expression unreadable… Dawn was yelling at a large man in a Manchester Jersey…Harry sighed and closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them to the crowd.

Then he sang.

* * *

Two hours later he was wiping the counter off and watching in amusement as Albert wrestled a young man out the door, who was insisting that was "serfectly pober" and trying to stay in the pub by hugging the legs of a chair. Lupin and Snape were talking quietly to each other at an empty table…or rather, Lupin was talking and Snape was glowering at the werewolf. Harry waved to a couple of patrons who were exiting the building under the watchful eye of the bouncer, and put his wash cloth under the counter.

"So what are you gonna do?" Dawn asked him as she sat down on a stool, Harry poured some Guinness in a glass and handed it her, she smiled in thanks and took a sip.

"Dunno…I have a feeling that once Dumbledore finds out where I am…I won't have a choice but to go back to Hogwarts…Not sure if that's a good idea yet." He shrugged. He would love to see Ron and Hermione again, but his training wasn't finished yet…and neither was his potion."

Dawn drummed her fingers against her glass thoughtfully. "You know, you are my apprentice; that means until I say you've been educated to the Level that I believe is satisfactory for you to achieve Journeyman status….or Master status…You're welfare is my concern. Technically, and Legally…since you missed the first day of term at Hogwarts that means you have 'dropped out' of school and therefore Dumbledore has no say whatsoever in what you do." She smiled slightly.

Harry shook his head. "I'm the key figure in a _war_, Dawn, I don't think he cares about wizarding contracts right now…he needs me to win this war, and he's not likely to let me out of his sight for very long until I do. Frankly I'm surprised that he hasn't found me sooner…at least he didn't send Dobby after me."

Dawn blinked in confusion. Behind her Albert was very skillfully cursing two young men out into the street, Snape was talking to Lupin now, though Harry had the impression that he was saying something that probably shouldn't be repeated in polite conversation. Lupin caught Harry's eye and smiled slightly, making Snape's scowl become even more pronounced.

"Dobby?" Dawn asked "Is he that house elf you said sicced a bludger on you when you were twelve?"

Harry chuckled and nodded.

"Hmmm, it_ is_ strange that he didn't send the elf after you, Dobby would have found you in seconds if I'm not mistaken." She frowned slightly. Harry stared at her.

"What do you mean?"

Dawn shrugged. "Who is this elf more loyal to; You? Or Dumbledore?"

Harry felt himself blush. "Well, I-I don't know exactly…Dumbledore gave Dobby a job…but I set him free…" he shrugged, ducking his head, and Dawn smiled, slapping her hand against the counter. "You then," She said. "Well, I know there's away around this…I just have to think on it. Right now I think you should go talk to those boys of yours; I'm sure you didn't answer all their...er…questions." She motioned to Lupin and Snape, who were still talking and not talking at each other. Harry looked miserably at the two men…thinking he would rather have another go at Malfoy Senior then answer anything Snape had to ask. Something must have shown on his face because Dawn laughed at him, and told him to take the two men some drinks.

* * *

"-boy has lost his mind, the sooner we can get the brat to Hogwarts the better." Snape muttered darkly. Lupin frowned.

"Isn't that a little harsh Severus? He was simply doing what he thought was best…however foolish that may be." Snape muttered something unrepeatable about teenagers, thinking, and proposinglaws against it. Lupin tried very hard not to smile.

"Am I interrupting?" Harry stood to his left, holding a tray of some muggle drink and looking nervous. Lupin raised his eyebrow and shook his head, surveying the young wizard. Harry's ponytail was messy and starting to loosen, his black tank top was wrinkled and his green apron was stained with some unidentifiable drink. His earlier performance had left a continuous blush on his neck and cheeks, particularly whenever he heard someone catcall. He certainly was different than the boy who popped his head into Sirius' fireplace, demanding answers about his father.

Harry grinned at them shyly a plopped down in an empty chair next to Snape. He handed Lupin and Snape a bottle of Guinness and kept and glass of some fizzy drink for himself.

"Excellent performance, Mr. Potter." Snape said acidly. Harry blushed to the roots of his hair and ducked his head; it didn't stop him from talking though. "It was Dawn's idea, _sir_."

Lupin hid a grin as Snape glared at the bent head. 'Perhaps,' Lupin thought, 'He isn't so different.'

"Potter..." Snape growled. Harry's head snapped up, his eyes flashing. "Don't push me Professor, if you want answers I suggest you ask the appropriate questions. I have no pressing need to discuss anything with you other than the fact that you probably won't stop badgering me about it…and frankly I might not say anything to you yet." He glared at him.

Snape looked taken aback for a moment and stared at the diminutive boy, his eyes narrowed.

"That potion. Explain." He demanded.

"Yes, let's." Lupin supplied cheerily, taking a sip of the dark brew. Harry and Snape ignored him.

"I brewed that potion because the use of it may help me figure out how to get rid of Voldemort. The extra orbs…they all stand for something different. I told you before that two are for protection, one is to hide, and the other five represent the points of an upright pentacle…Water, Earth, Fire, Air, and Spirit. It's called a Broken Potion because each stage of the potion's development is put to use, the first stage is to protect. One orb protects that which is sacred, the other that which is loved. The second stage (which is around my neck) hides the protected…namely me and whoever else I wish it too…it stops people from tracing any magic I perform, which is why I can use my wand. The other five are…I'll put them to good use…the four elements create a sort of pathway…I can't tell you what the spirit orb does; the book I have poses theories…but I have my own." Harry stopped talking and took a long pull of his drink.

"Potter, you expect me to believe that you brewed this potion on your own? Your skills are as dismal as Longbottom's," Snape glared at him, though he looked very pale. Harry grinned suddenly.

"Actually it isn't that difficult, the ingredients are the elements, a handful of earth, a cup of natural water, and lit match thrown in, a breath of air over the top, and the tears and blood of the potion maker. The rest was simply concentrating on letting the elements fuse together in their own way, though I have yet to add my blood and tears, it takes time for the potion to mature."

"I still don't understand, why would the ministry have an issue with this potion, aside from it's tendencies to blow up, that is." Lupin asked mildly.

"The potion is regulated because the potion master who brews it is given a substantial amount of power. What Potter just described is the basic ingredients…Most brewers make this potion with the blood and tears of a sacrificed innocent…it corrupts the initial personality of the liquid and turns whoever uses it into something distinctly inhuman." Snape said quietly, his eyes studying Harry's face intently. Harry shrugged and admired the dust floating above Snape's head.

Lupin felt vaguely ill.

"Either way, It's really none of you concern, and I would appreciated if you kept quiet about it…if you don't mind" Harry murmured, swirling the liquid in his glass.

"I don't think you understand the situation _boy_, this time tomorrow you will be on the train back to Hogwarts and spending the rest of the year in detention." Snape growled.

Harry gripped his glass very tightly, his knuckles were white. "Well excuse me, _Professor_, but what are you going to do, force me back to Hogwarts? I don't need a wand to defend myself anymore; I'd like to see you try." He snarled.

Snape was livid. "Boy; Do you that Voldemort has already started killing Muggle's and Muggleborn's? Your dear friend Granger had to put her parents in hiding and if I am not mistaken; the only thing that is stopping the Dark Lord from completely taking over the ministry is the fact that you are still alive!" He slammed his fist on the table for emphasis. Lupin drank his Guinness quietly, watching. Harry stared at Snape, his expression one of pure shock. Then he positively beamed at the Potion Master, his eyes dancing. "You said the Dark Lord's name." He grinned and stood up, wisely deciding to help Dawn close the bar.

Lupin had to use both arms to restrain the furious Professor from doing Lord Voldemort a favor.

* * *

And that's Chappie 12! Thank-you to all who review, it means a lot! Next chapter: The morning after the night before…and the headache potions involved. Cheers! 


	13. The Morning after the Knight before

Remus Lupin crept down the stairs of Dawn Miller's flat, running a pale hand through his hair as he stopped onto the landing. He was always an early riser- this morning was no exception. Padding softly passed Snape, who was sleeping in the bed across the room, he glanced at the cauldron in Harry 'office' and thought vaguely of making a cup of tea. His eyes were blinded slightly by the sharp kitchen light that switched on suddenly. Lupin blinked and peered into the bright kitchen. A pair of yellow feet stuck out of a cupboard drawer, and a familiar smell of wolf tickled his nose. A blonde tousled head peeked out from the cupboard door, his eyes bright and alert, and his face smeared with what looked like chocolate pudding.

"You're a werewolf." The boy stated.

"So are you." He responded, mouth quirking at the corners.

The boy shrugged and stood up, he was wearing light blue pyjama bottoms and a red t-shirt that had "Just be glad I'm not your kid" scrawled across it in green letters. Frighteningly bright yellow socks completed the ensemble. Lupin smiled slightly.

Gekko looked up at him with a type of seriousness that only children can achieve- and grinned, though it seemed rather strained.

"Not that that I don't enjoy the company, but most young men are asleep at six-fifteen in the morning." His mouth twitching.

"Yeah, I know…"Gekko looked uncertain, for a moment. "But I can't really sleep when I'm at my Uncle's…and…Harry gave me some ink and quill and I accidentally decided that he-my Uncle- would looked much better with facial hair that conveyed his personality…and matched his eyebrows." He finished matter-of-factly, looking almost as if he dared the man to argue with him.

Lupin, who had managed in the last 24 hours, to get attacked by Death Eater's, find out that his late best friend's son was a bartender -a singing one at that-, and had to endure several hours of not letting Snape curse said son into next week, didn't really feel that there probably wasn't enough liquor in the whole of England that would get him to react to that statement. Besides, he was fairly certain he pulled something like that once or twice when he was young.

Lupin smiled at him and sat down, motioning for the other werewolf to do likewise. Just as the boy was sitting down he heard some muffled cursing and several thumps-and a second later a dishevelled Harry appeared, tousled and oblivious, in a black wife-beater and wrinkled navy pyjama bottoms, and fumbling with his glasses.

"-Leaving the bloody light on at bloody night-fucking waste of power-they wonder why England gets so much sodding smog…" The sleepy teen grumbled sourly as he opened the fridge and stuck his head inside. Gekko giggled and stuffed a cracker in his mouth that he somehow managed to procure. Harry slowly raised his head over the fridge door and he blinked owlishly at them.

"You're still here." He blurted at Lupin, who smirked.

"Apparently" Came the amused reply.

"Bugger, was hoping the whole damn thing was a dream." He stuck his back in the fridge, mumbling curses.

Suddenly there was loud slam as a rather large muggle stormed into the flat, nostril's flaring in his red face and eyes bulging. With the ink moustache he looked remarkably like Hitler.

"WHERE IS HE?!" the big man bellowed. Gekko slid off his stool with a quiet 'shit' and hid behind Lupin, who was now standing with his arms folded, looking surprised. Harry straightened, closed the fridge door, and loaf of bread in one hand a banana in the other, looking quite calm.

"Where's who? Nice 'stache Mr. Rods, but it does seem a little politically incorrect. Is it a statement?" Harry tossed the loaf on the counter and began unpeeling his banana.

Mr. Rods chest swelled alarmingly, his red face purpling and his hand curling into fists. Lupin found that he didn't look at all intimidating; he was wearing a stained shirt and old khaki's that did nothing to hide a steadily growing beer gut.

"You know _who_, boy! Where is Gabriel!?!" He stuck a pudgy finger into Harry's chest, who blinked, Lupin gripped his wand in his sleeve and waited; it was never a good idea to hex a muggle, no matter how much they deserved it. He felt Gekko tightened his grip on his robes.

Harry calmly removed the finger from his person, and looked at the man as if he were a particularly nasty insect.

"I don't believe that is any of your business." He said firmly.

The man's face convulsed dangerously. "He is _my_ property!" He said furiously, spittle flying from his lips. Harry's eyes narrowed-always a danger sign.

"Actually, you'll find that as a member of the magical community he is in fact, not anyone's property, muggle guardianship over wizard children is a last resort and only if it is enforced by a wizard of high legal standing. No one is forcing you to keep him. Therefore you have no claim to him." He said in tightly controlled voice.

The man didn't take nicely to this. He glared at the boy and –before anyone could stop him- he raised his arm as if to strike Harry-Harry simply closed his eyes and waited –much to a rising horror felt in Lupin who pulled out his wand- and suddenly there was a 'pop' and where Mr. Rods had stood was a very confused looking tortoise.

All three occupants turned to look at the stairs where Severus Snape stood with his wand out, looking very grumpy. "It is too early for this nonsense." He announced and retreated back upstairs, presumably to sleep for another hour.

"Bloody Cool!" Gekko cried at the same time Harry sank to the floor, lifting the squirming reptile in his hands. He sighed in exasperation, though he seemed to be torn between annoyance and laughter.

"You all right?" Lupin asked coming forward and placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded and stood up, Lupin notice belatedly that he stood just below his shoulder now.

"You know it's still quit early, you could get some more sleep if you like." He suggested half-heartedly.

Harry shook his head, "Nah, woulda' been up in an hour anyway…I won't say no to some very strong coffee though…" He tucked the tortoise under his arm and ambled over to a strange muggle contraption and switched it on, where it began making odd burbling noises and Harry gazed at it in a manner that was faintly reminiscent to how James Potter had once looked at his wife. Lupin blinked in puzzlement and decided he didn't want to know.

"I thought your name was Tom?" Harry said suddenly. Gekko flushed.

"Whole name: Gabriel Tom Rods, Tom to my teachers and Gekko to everyone else…I _hate _the name Gabriel. It's a girls name." He sniffed, as if the mere idea of being called Gabriel was offensive. Harry grinned.

"I'll not offend your masculinity then, young Master Rods."

"Oh, stuff it." Came the sour reply.

Harry grinned. "Do I want to know why your –er- Uncle was about to beat the snot outta me?" he held up the squirming reptile for emphasis.

"Probably not."

"Fair enough. Interesting facial hair he had." Harry conceded.

"Nobody appreciates good art anymore."

Harry chuckled and poured some coffee into two mugs, handing one to Lupin, who resumed his seat at the counter.

They sat like that for half an hour, munching on a collection of cereal and coffee, quietly enjoying the stillness of the early morning, Gekko pulled out a little book called _The Odyssey_, occasionally asking either Harry or Lupin the pronunciation of some Greek name. Harry reflected that most mornings here were like this… peaceful. He smiled into his mug. Lupin was staring vacantly into his own cup, lost in thought.

Did you contact Dumbledore yet?"

Lupin looked up in surprise. "No. Though I suppose we'll have to inform him that neither I or Severus have killed each other yet."

Harry's mouth twitched and he sipped his coffee. He wondered what Dumbledore was thinking when he assigned Snape to help look for him…he wondered if anyone else from the order was looking for him too. He opened his mouth to ask-but Dawn bounced cheerily down the stairs with air of someone who was generally perky, especially in the morning.

"I have made a decision!" She announced to the room, spreading her arms wide as if she were on a podium. Harry swallowed his usual disgust at people acting happy before eight-thirty in the morning and focused on his mentor. "And what decision would that be?" He asked politely, there was a non-committal grunt from Gekko to show that he was listening. Lupin, as per usual remained silent. Harry had a feeling that was going to get annoying rather soon.

"We are going to Hogwarts!" She beamed at everyone around her, just as Snape descended down the stairs.

"Congratulations" He said acidly as he brushed past her. Harry poured him some of the life giving essence that is coffee and held it out to him. Snape regarded the cup suspiciously for a moment before gingerly accepting it. "If I find that this is decafe, Mr. Potter, there will be more than one tortoise in this…kitchen." Gekko giggled.

Why are we gonna give pigs warts, Dawn?" The little boy asked.

"It's a test, if you can't do it you have to eat liver and onions everyday for a month –raw, crawling with maggots." Harry said with a certain relish that antagonistic teenagers seem to excel at.

"Harry…" Dawn warned. "It's Harry school love, I believe I need to have a…conference with Mr Dumbledore…should be fun." She said brightly.

Harry, Lupin, and Snape cringed.

* * *

All right! The plot is moving again! Next chapter…A train ride, another argument, a possible discussion, and some badly timed puns that make me feel better about the bleakness of society…Hey, if you had the Greek Civ Prof that I have, you'd understand…I blame Odysseus…(sighs) There is a reasonwhyGekko is reading the Odyssey, and it happens to be that I have a test on it on tuesday. Cheers! 


	14. Sometimes people need a good beating

The trip to Charing Cross station was uneventful, Professor Snape sent Dumbledore a message via the toaster, much to the amusement of Gekko, who seemed to be favouring the Potions Master with a bit of hero worship. Dumbledore replied that the Hogwarts express would be there to greet them…and that was that.

Two days later Harry sat in the compartment with Lupin and Snape, thumbing through a thick tome with no title-though, Harry reasoned; some things don't need names to have identities. Gekko spent the first half-hour to Hogwarts run up and down the aisle of the train, peering out windows and generally bursting with excitement at his "first real magical train ride". Lupin dozed, and Snape took turns scowling at everyone, while Dawn sat at the front of the train-doing god only knows what.

"I'm bored." Gekko announced to Harry, placing his small fist on his page so Harry couldn't just pretend to listen to the hyper child. Harry sighed and looked up at the young boy.

"Yes" He said agreeably. "You are."

Gekko scowled at him; and with a fast movement, yanked the book out of Harry's hands and clambered onto the bench next to Him, with a piteous look on his face. "Tell me about Hogwarts." He demanded. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You'll see it when we get there." He snatched his text back and settled onto his lap again, smoothing the pages and huffing with indignation

Gekko pouted and whirled to Snape, who had transferred his scowl to the boy. "Do _you _know anything about Hogwarts?" He asked. Snape raised an eyebrow at him.

"I am a Professor there." He replied, as if that was supposed to answer the child's question.

Gekko beamed. "Really? What do you teach? Is it scary? Do you work in a dungeon with ghouls and monsters?"

"As a matter a fact…" Snape sneered, thinking of his students.

Gekko eyes grew to the size of galleons. "Brilliant…" and went into a silent fit of joy at that thought of going to place that sounded every bit like the castle's he saw in B-rated horror movies. Harry rolled his eyes and turned a page, it would be a lot easier if he could concentrate.

* * *

While the thought of going back to Hogwarts was a pleasing notion, the idea of facing his friends and Dumbledore again were enough to rankle his nerves quite badly. Especially when he tells them he isn't going to be staying at the school. He knew what Hermione would do; lecture him on the irresponsibility of taking off where no one could protect him, and then yell at him for missing class while doing something girly like crying onto his shoulder and hugging him to death.

Ron would probably punch him.

Harry vaguely thought that Ron's method was much more comprehensive (and easier to deal with), even if he wasn't really looking forward to the black eye.

Harry thought about the time Mrs. Weasley said he was as good as one of her sons, he hoped she wasn't going to remember that and send him a howler. Harry squirmed and stretched out on the bench, dislodging Gekko from his seat, and stuffing his jumper behind his head for a pillow. Gekko whined in protest and sat atop Harry's legs, glaring at the teenager in annoyance. Harry grinned at him over his book.

"Come on Hal, _please_ tell me 'bout Hogwarts?" The boy begged. Harry raised his eyebrows at him.

"_Hal_?" He asked, snorting. Gekko beamed at him. "I won't call you it if you tell me about your school."

Harry sighed and shut his book, staring up at the train's cracked ceiling.

"It's a giant castle with huge windows overlooking a huge lake, on a clear day on the highest tower, it seems like you can see out forever…"

He told Gekko everything about Hogwarts, and when he was done he told the little werewolf about his first year there, and found himself telling like it was a fairy tale, which, if Harry thought about more, would realize that is exactly what it was. He was halfway through his second year when he felt the train shudder and slow to a stop, and Dawn walked into their compartment -her arms loaded with scrolls and parchment- and told them it was time to go. Lupin stood up first-it seemed he had woken up earlier and was listening to Harry's narrative with a closed expression on his face. Snape followed, and after Harry was able to stand –his legs had fallen asleep from Gekko lounging on them-He hobbled out with Gekko in tow.

"Interesting view of events you have, Potter" Snape murmured to Harry as they walked down the train aisle.

He shrugged, not answering.

"One would think you would give yourself more of a hero's title, no doubt you father would have."

Harry felt something in him snap and-before he realized what he was doing- had Snape backed against the train wall, is wand pointing at his neck.

"The next person;" He hissed angrily, "The next _fucking_ person who compares me to my Father will regret it. My father was a decent enough person to save _your_ life; I don't have a problem letting you die. We. Are. Not. The . Same. Person." He ground out and stepped back from the potions professor, tucking his wand back in his shirt.

Harry turned to the other three people in the train, his face was white and there was a definitive tremble in his hand. Lupin was watching him sadly, Dawn was twiddling her thumbs rather impatiently, and Gekko tucked his hand into Harry's and said very quietly-so no one would hear him- "You were lying, you would save his life in a heart beat…you ran away so you wouldn't hafta." Harry was calming down enough to give the boy a small smile, and exiting the train. Snape exited the train last, having recovered from Harry's threat, and no one looked behind them to see the Potions Professor wearing a very uncharacteristic smile, and his eyes were flickering with something that could easily be pride.

* * *

Shockingly, it was Ron who cried. As Harry stepped into the great hall, tugging on the ends of his hair ribbon nervously (he had changed his hair back to its raven hue, and had clear contacts over his –once again-bright green eyes), two familiar faces bounded up to him and proceeded to envelope him into a large bone crushing hug. Ron was crying openly, gibbering that Harry was an Idiot and that if he ever tried something like that again he's sic Charlie's dragons on him.

Repeatedly.

Hermione agreed with the sentiment, but was too choked up to hex him, so the bushy-haired girl settled for smacking him repeatedly about the head. Ginny also appeared next to him, grinning, along with Neville and Luna, who greeted Harry as if he had seen her yesterday and wandered off to the Ravenclaw table with a book under her arm. Harry managed to get his friends to calm down, though Hermione still insisted on hitting him. Ron wiped at eyes, his ears red with righteous anger and more than a little embarrassment.

"Cor mate!" He said, sniffling. "Where in _hell's_ name have you _been?_"

Harry, who had recovered his breath and was rubbingthe bruises on his much-abused skull, ducked his head at his friends and mumbled "London" at the floor. There was a slight, pregnant pause, and the five teenagers laughed, taking turns to hug Harry and thump him soundly on the head and back.

"If I am not interrupting, Mr Potter." Came a strict voice from behind. Harry turned to see Professor McGonagall glaring at him. Her eyes were suspiciously bright. He broke away from the little group and moved towards the Professor, he really, _really_, hoped she wasn't going to start crying.

The Deputy Head Mistress burst into tears.

Harry sighed; he had a feeling it was going to be one of _those_ days.

* * *

Cor, that took a bloody while! Next up: Bumblebee…er….Dumbledore….I need to sleep. Oh, umm, if you thinks it's strange that Ron should cry over seeing Harry, well, I'm under the impression that Ron isn't as tough as he acts…and I thought it would befunny. Till next time! 


	15. Sparkles vs Twinkles

Dumbledore was known for being a patient man. He was also known for his great wisdom and endless supply of lemon drops. So when his Deputy Headmistress entered his office with wet eyes and five individuals in tow, he quickly conjured some tea and extra chairs.

He then carefully studied one Harry Potter.

In all five years of knowing the boy, Harry had always been easy to read. After his fourth year, some of his expressiveness had diminished somewhat, but the child had always worn his emotions on his sleeve. Not any longer, it seemed.

The Boy Who Lives face and posturing showed nothing more than polite interest, which considering the amount of stress the boy must feeling, is something that Dumbledore doubted the even-tempered Remus Lupin could achieve. Severus perhaps, but he greatly doubted it.

Really, It was becoming quite tiresome.

Harry Potter's little entourage was another matter entirely. A young blonde woman sat in a chair directly across from the Headmaster, with Harry almost standing at military attention to her left, and a small boy that seemed no older than eight was gravely studying Fawkes, who was eyeing him with interest. Dumbledore surveyed the woman in front of him, noting the feeling of _déjà vu _that was niggling in the back of his mind. She seemed to be giving the old Headmaster the same considering gaze that he was giving her. Frankly, it was quite unnerving.

"Are we just gonna stare at each other or-'

"Hush Gekko." Harry said sternly, glaring at the smaller boy. Dumbledore twinkled.

"Indeed, Maybe we should start with introductions, Professor Snape has informed me of Miss Millers identity, however, I would like to know how you came to be on such familiar terms with Mr. Potter."

He noticed that Harry's eyes sparkedwith amusement!

Dawn folded her hands onto her lap, smiling politely. "At the moment, my Dear Headmaster, I am Harry's mentor, and he my apprentice, since he has no longer professed any interest in resuming a public education within the walls of your school."

Oh, it was definite; the boy's eyes were sparkling with mirth. Dumbledore tried not to feel insulted. "Is that so?" He asked lightly, tapping a couple of fingers on his desk. Miss Miller smiled slightly; the game was set. "Indeed" She said quietly. Gekko giggled as Fawkes nosed his beak teasingly through the child's curly yellow hair.

I am aware of the magical repercussions of discontinuing a magical bond, Miss Miller, however, for young Harry's safety I must insist that Harry continue his education here at Hogwarts."

Dawn raised her eyebrow "I doubt I would call the boy _young_, Headmaster. In the end it is simply Harry's decision, and we both are wise enough to respect _that_."

Dumbledore frowned and glanced at Harry, his face was perfectly blank. "What do you think of this, Harry?"

Harry blinked once, and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll fight on my own terms, sir." He said quietly and firmly. Dumbledore stared at him. 'Do you think you will have a better chance at defeating Voldemort by training with this young woman?"

Harry's mouth twitched slightly "I doubt I would call my Mentor _young_, Professor. No, when comes down to the final battle, I don't think that any amount of training will help me."

Everyone except Gekko and Fawkes raised their eyebrows at him. He valiantly tried to ignore it.

Dumbledore leaned back in his squishy Headmaster's chair, twiddling his thumbs. "Oh? And what do you think will, Harry?"

Harry –once again- shrugged his slim shoulders, and smiled benignly. Dumbledore felt the first tremors of a migraine throbbing at his temples. As much as He loved the boy, Merlin help him, this act was getting tiresome. 'Touché.' He thought idly, and his eyes moved toward the young werewolf and Fawkes. Gekko was staring at him openly; lips curved with the grace of Pan, and was gently stroking the Phoenix's brilliant plumage. Fawkes, as most animals tend to do when being showered with affection, complacently ignored the occupants of the room, and preened for the small boy.

"It's not a matter of strength…" Harry murmured, shifting a little in his feet. Dumbledore looked at him as if he were seeing the boy for the first time. He couldn't possibly

Molly Weasley burst through the door, her eyes red and swollen, wearing a anguished expression and throwing her arms about Harry, skillfully squeezing him, he felt, into bits.

"Oh, Harry, I was so worried! Are you all right? Have you eaten?" She pulled away from him, his hair badly mussed and looking incredibly embarrassed. Mrs. Weasley paid him no mind and immediately started into a lecture, with Lupin and Dumbledore frowning and nodding in agreement and a severe attempt not to laugh.

Snape scowled. Harry focused on this shred of normality in a world that was rapidly going to hell.

"Honestly! What on earth were you thinking, young man, to run off like that! What will your Professors say?" She glared at Harry, who wisely, chose to remain silent.

"Erm…Stop your nattering woman, and Detention! Potter?"

Everyone looked at Snape, who looked strangely mollified, and then to Gekko, who had spoken the words. He assumed an innocent expression and pointed to Fawkes, who looked rather put out.

Harry bit his lip and clenched his fists, suppressing oddly hysterical laughter.

Dawn grinned and stood up, resting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "We'll stay the next two days, to sort something out, I left my business in the care of a good friend, but I'm sure he'll like me to come back sooner than later." She nodded to Dumbledore, who rose courteously and told the directions to their rooms (fourth floor, next to the portrait of Millie the Maladjusted setting rabid nifflers on her fourth husband, while the other three watched from the safety of a suspiciously tall oak tree) and distracted Molly long enough to shoo Harry away, looking mildly harassed, though Dumbledore doubted the boy would have put up with being mauled by anyone else.

The door closed behind them (Gekko waved to Fawkes and Snape, who regarded him with distaste, which really was an improvement, all things considered) and the four adults looked at each other, seemingly at a loss. Lupin smiled serenely and folded his hands in his lap, with, Severus Snape noted in extreme annoyance, a look that said he knew something everyone else didn't.

'Bastard' Snape thought, and tried not to twitch as Dumbledore started distributing more lemon drops and -in Molly's case- hankies.

* * *

"He sparkles." Lupin said quietly, a few minutes later, as him and Snape rounded a corridor en route to the dungeons.

"I beg your pardon?"

"His eyes, they sparkle Severus, I've never noticed before."

"What are you on about? So what? Dumbledore sparkles and we all know _he's _off his natter."

"Dumbledore _twinkles, _Severus, Harry sparkles; there's a difference."

"The full moon has finally addled you…pillock. There's no bloody difference."

"Don't grouse, it's unbecoming. There is a difference, Harry…Sparkling's more pure than twinkling…It kind of brings what already there into sharper focus, twinkling's a ruse, it hides more than it shows."

"Did you just imply that the Brat who nearly killed Lucius Malfoy is _pure_? Excuse me while I dance in the fucking tulips."

"Really now, there's no need for that. I just think Harry might know what he's doing."

"Wouldn't that be a first."

Lupin chuckled.

* * *

And Now….Q&A! Because who doesn't enjoy them. :)

Maxennce: Dawn is not going to be the DADA Prof, I gave that honor to Bill Weasley, and the little Ron Weasley that lives in my brain is thoroughly furious with me. ;)

Kuruna Icefire: Thank-you! Snape is a strange character, even in canon, and I have a feeling he deliberately treats Harry so horribly for reasons other than James Potter…I promise that he won't get any nicer though…methinks…

Tondo-the-half-elf: I haven't the faintest clue, but, if you come up with an appropriate Calm-down-the-crazy-soccer-fanatics-song, tell me, and I'll write a cookie.

Athena Kitty: Yes, Harry will go back to his job, as for the other question…I'm not at liberty to say…. shifty eyes

EJ2: Yes, dear, there eventually will shippiness. Of many possible kinds.

And a million hugs to everyone who reviewed and reviews!

I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, but (sadly) school comes first, and things have been getting busy!


	16. Literary Observations

When it came to people, Gekko was fairly good at reading them, or so he'd like to tell himself when he was pretending to shave in the bathtub. He slapped his hand down on the water, making several rubbers ducks and dolphin shaped soap-bars squawk indignantly.

The problem was, he reasoned, rubbing blue bath foam onto pink cheeks, is that these people haven't learned to read _each other_.

Take Harry, for example.

A very nice chap, if a little on the self-sacrificing side. Dawn said something about a _Hero's Complex,_ which sounds absolutely terrible, and a little contagious. Gekko shivered slightly, and sank lower into the huge bathtub, as if to protect himself from the awful _Hero's Complex_.

Harry wasn't very good at reading people. Granted, he wasn't particularly horrible at it, like his tactless redheaded friend Gekko met earlier, but he really could use some practice. Especially when it came to adults.

Harry Hates Professor Snape. Gekko couldn't see _why_, the man was hilarious, and he turned his Uncle into a tortoise, and if that wasn't the sign of a good person, what was?

_Really, _He thought idly, holding up a small hoop so the Soap-Dolphins could jump through it; _not all good people are pleasant or cheerful, like Dawn. _Gekko thought about his perky guardian and cringed, suddenly very glad for people who weren't always so sunny.

Harry couldn't read Mister Lupin either.

Gekko could only remember his parents a little, after a car crash had killed them five years previous, and he was sure they were the only werewolves he ever knew, aside from himself of course. Mister Lupin was calm and soft, even; Gekko was willing to bet, when he was very angry. Dawn said that was because he had control issues, because he was a werewolf. Gekko was a werewolf, and wondered if control issues were as contagious as a _Hero's Complex_.

Dawn couldn't say why Professor Snape was snarky, or why Mister Dumbledore smiled when he was angry, or twinkled, for that matter, when he didn't want to say Important Things, but she said it was probably for the better, because knowing too much about somebody can make them nervous, and liable to do foolish things.

_Maybe that's why Harry won't talk about acting serious_, He considered, blowing bubbles into the air. It sounds very strange, anyway, because Harry didn't smile and carry on a lot anyway, so it didn't make a lot of sense over why he would be upset about seriousness. Gekko grabbed a flannel from the side of the tub, and scrubbed away the blue foam, squinting so that the suds wouldn't go in his eyes. He sighed, and lined the soap and ducks up at one end of the tub, in preparation for a race to the other side. He grinned as one of the ducks snapped its rubber beak at the dolphin, which was splashing it quite rudely with its tail.

When it came to grown-ups, Gekko decided, sometimes it's better to pretend you can't read anyone, and let them fumble about on their own. "At any rate," He told the soap dish solemnly, "It should provide some ample entertainment."

* * *

"Bill's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Harry asked incredulously from his seat on the floor. He had ditched Dawn and Gekko after they reached their quarters, and was in Gryffindor's common room with Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny, catching up on missed news, and important things like Quidditch and Voldemort (in that order). "Wasn't he negotiating with the goblins?"

Ron shrugged, back against the sofa's armrest, and legs in resting across Hermione's lap. "He was, but the Goblins vied for complete neutrality, which I suppose is good, the splitters." He scowled suddenly. "Nothing's worse than being taught by your brother… 'cept maybe by Mum." Ginny, Harry, and Hermione all shuddered at this, while Neville looked thoughtful.

"Well at least he's actually teaching you something, unlike that bint Umbridge." Harry muttered darkly, and Ginny and Neville grinned. "You'll never guess." She said, lounging in an armchair, with Neville on the floor in front of her, ruffling his hair and smoothing it back down, grinning in an almost criminal manner. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Miss Umbridge made a full recovery, and tried to pass a bill that would make Centaurs considered dangerous beasts and viable for hunting."

Harry stared at her, "You're joking."

She shook her head, smirking, and fluffed Neville's hair into short spikes. Neville looked rather resigned to the treatment, as if he had given up trying to get the redhead to let him alone.

"That's not the best part." Her smirk grew. "A student from this school, who, despite some recent family issues, had her almost completely condemned for disrespect of magical creatures, and rallied to have her thrown out of office…surprisingly it worked." She frowned, "Not that the bill would have been passed anyway, since Fudge's administration is barely a month away from losing any power it has."

Harry blinked. "Which student went up against Umbridge?"

Hermione, who had been mostly silent until now, laughed suddenly. "Oh, Guess, Harry, I dare you."

At Harry's blank look, Ron rolled his eyes. "Come on, mate, who do we know who has some political power, definite family issues, and is a sniveling little git?"

"No-not…seriously, not _Malfoy_? Why would he care, he hates everything that's not Pureblood and rich."

Ron shrugged. "We know, we all figured he had his head shoved up You-Know-Who's arse along with his father's, but-'

"-He made a public statement to the Ministry of magic stating he was loyal to those against Voldemort, and he would financially support any mode of offence by the light-side." Hermione finished, with the surprised bemusement of someone who had time too think this over.

"And then he had Umbridge scorned, ridiculed and libeled, thus concluding her political career. I told you throwing temper tantrums in politics would get things done." Neville concluded cheerfully, and winced when Ginny snagged a tangle in his hair. "Malfoy pulled all this out of his arse before school started, and now he's sauntering around like a tragic little hero, born into a house of evil where he had no choice but to practice his Daddy's teachings. Bastard, it'd be something if he were telling the truth –Ow! Ginny!" Ginny grinned and patted his head apologetically. Harry chuckled and leaned back on his elbows, watching his friends laugh. _It was, _he decided, _not too horrible being back, if only for a little while._

* * *

A low murmur vibrated though the warm stone hearth where she lay.

She lazily opened one yellow eye towards the noisemakers. Flecks of pale hair and silver appendages appeared in the corner of her vision, trembling with badly concealed fear. She tasted the air and felt a shiver of pleasure run through her lax muscles. Of course he would be afraid, two of her Lord's favorite pets where found, locked and bound in an endless sleep. She tasted the air again, and moved closer to the warm fireplace in front of her, eyes glinting in amusement with the foolish slave. Her Lord wouldn't be coming tonight, he had other duties to attest to, and this sniveling wretch had every reason to be afraid. Nagini flicked her tongue over a small gold bowl, lapping delicately at the red tartness inside, given to her by her own Lord's hand. _It will be soon_, she thought contentedly, coiling her long sinuous body around herself, _and My Lord's pets will know what true fear is._

* * *

Okie! Chappie 16 is up quick, to make up for the shortness of the last chapter.

Thankies to everyone who reviewed, and it may bea bit before the next one is up, seeing as how I have to write a speech in Japanese, write an Essay in english, and other horribly academic things that are most certainly bad for my health.

Ta!


	17. Catch the Flying Muffins

Harry left the common room with a cheery wave and smile at the Fat Lady then headed down the corridor to his own rooms.

It was great seeing his friends again, though he did feel a bit out of place, he wasn't sure why, and Ron and Hermione did seem to be getting awfully close—

"Harry!"

He turned, Neville ran up to him, grinning and carrying his rucksack.

"I'm heading to library, walk with you?" He asked, falling into step with him.

"Yeah, sure. Why are you going there? Curfew is in twenty-minutes." Harry murmured as they passed some sleeping portraits.

"Oh, well, I have to do an essay on Misdirection charms since I accidentally misdirected some fourth-years into the lake instead of Greenhouse three. It's due tomorrow, so I thought I should start on it."

Harry snickered. "Way to go Neville…say; can I ask you something?"

Neville nodded, waving absently at a couple of portraits that were still awake.

"Well…er…Ron and Hermione…well…. they've…. are they…?" He floundered and blushed.

Neville laughed out loud, and quickly stopped when a portrait of pirouetting knights brandished their swords at him. "Well, I don't think they know yet, to tell you the truth, Ron's…well…you know how Ron is, completely clueless if it's not being spelled out for him, and Hermione…you know, I don't think she has an excuse. They've gotten closer since you left, Hermione was really upset—Now don't go looking like that! We know you had to!" He exclaimed at the guilt-ridden expression on Harry's face.

"It's just…they might be _something_ later on, you know? Right now they just…er…cuddle; a bit." He coughed and grinned at him, amusement clearly written on his face. Harry laughed quietly and they parted ways at the library in a companionable silence.

It was good that they relied on each other, Harry decided, by the time he had changed and gotten into bed for the night, looking in amusement at the teddy-bear prints on his duvet (but very manly teddy bears, for arguments sake). It certainly took some weight off him anyway, as he wasn't sure he could be there for his friends and kill the Dark Lord and his legions of Tacky Eighties-Style-Minions of Doom.

Or Death Eaters…whatever.

_In any case, _He thought, snuggling into the fluffy pillows, _hope Neville starts a pool…_Harry's eyes drifted shut, and his breathing even out in the dark room.

* * *

Meanwhile, four floors below Harry's peaceful slumber (he was dreaming of Quidditch -the Snitch was a flying muffin- and was enjoying himself immensely), two doors to the left, in a shabby office that once may have held pictures of playing kittens and frilly doilies of the recently politically ruined Dolores Umbridge, now had several scorch marks on the walls (Filch had agonized over who the perpetrators were, but Professor McGonagall insisted that a lamp had turned over, waving a hand across her robes to get rid of a suspicious smell of petrol), random Dark Arts detectors, and several chairs that were occupied with Hogwarts finest Professors, or a reasonable facsimile thereof.

"He can't just leave!" Squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick, smoking on a long reed pipe and frowning anxiously.

The reasonable facsimile, or Snape, grunted, probably in disagreement. He was glaring at Lupin, who was sipping hot chocolate and looking worried. Not too worried, but worried nonetheless (actually, Snape wasn't really glaring, more like watching sternly without realizing he was doing it).

"He's of age, Professor, the decision is entirely up to him, no matter how unsafe he may be." Professor McGonagall replied, looking around the office, (with a peculiarly triumphant look at the scorch marks) and fixing Bill with a beady stare, as he tried to unobtrusively stick quills to the ceiling, which already had several nibs stuck on it. Bill flushed and grinned sheepishly, with the awkwardness of someone not yet used to teaching instead being taught, and placed the quill back in its holder. His fingers trembled.

"Harry will do whatever he thinks is right, and that's all we can hope for." Professor Sprout said sensibly, adjusting the shawl around her shoulders. Madam Hooch snorted from her seat by Bill. "Don't be ridiculous, you've seen that boy play Quidditch, he takes risks that put Godric Gryffindor to shame. Hogwarts is the safest place, so he most likely won't be staying here."

"You seem to have a firm opinion of the boy's temperament, Hooch." Snape sneered, distractedly.

Madam Hooch tsked. "Actions speak louder than words, Severus, and that goes double for Quidditch players."

Professors Flitwick, McGonagall and Sprout nodded in Quidditch-fan agreement. Lupin rolled his eyes and sipped his hot chocolate, stifling a grin as Bill successfully pierced the ceiling with his quill. McGonagall sighed in exasperation, and waved her wand casually. The quill turned into ink and splattered messily onto Bills red hair and the multitude of holes disappeared.

"Where in hell's name is Dumbledore?" Snape muttered to himself, as the socializing was starting to make him annoyed.

"Right here, dear boy." Said Dumbledore from the doorway, his eyes twinkling. There was a short flurry of movement as the Professors adjusted their chairs, and in Bill's case, casted a quick _scourgify_ on his head. "Well now," Said Dumbledore, smiling widely, "Let us get this meeting started."

With a scowled "Finally" from Snape Dumbledore reached into his robes and withdrew a tiny orb, that would normally be the lively color of bright red, however, it was nursing a rather depressing pale green. The name Potter J. Harry glinted off it in the light.

"Would somebody be able to explain why Harry seems to have died?"

Dumbledore was greatly amused by the incredulous staring he received.

* * *

Ok, I'm stopping here. I know, nothing really happens, but It is Important, and I really need to sleep/study/sleep some more. I was afraid _Shadowed Rains_ would come after me. LoL.

* * *

Q and A time!

Q: _What was the pointless scene with Neville? _

A: …Weeeelll, it wasn't pointless, I like Neville, and felt bad that he didn't talk a lot last chapter. I also needed a reason to get Ron and Hermione out of way. Gosh, that sounds rather mean, doesn't it? I just need them in a certain place to move the plot along, and Neville was my excuse for this. (_Pats Neville_)

Q: _The Orb? What the Hell was that?_

A: Read Chapter 7, and then contemplate the one Potions Master who knows anything about Harry's cheesily titled potion.

Icy Tears: _What was the scene with Nagini?  
_A: That's confidential information…Wait…oh…two chapters.

_When will you update?_  
A: When my Muse and my schedule allow me, My exams are starting over the next to weeks, and then I'm moving…we'll see.

_Why must school be so horrible?  
_A: A sorrowful fact of modern society, I'm afraid. I don't think anyone will answer the question fully.

_Why does school exist?_  
A: See above answer

_Why does saytime exist?_  
A: What's a saytime?

_Why must you keep us reviewers waiting a millennia for your wonderful updates?_

A: …I'm sorry, but it does mean that I have to wait for all you're wonderful reviews.

Cecikun: Pheonix eh? You know, I never even thought of that. Bugger me.

Earendil's Girl: No, Hooch is right, Harry will be serving drinks a little more…and then…the info becomes confidential.

Egyptian Flame: Daphne Greengrass? I hadn't thought of her, unfortunately, JK herself said that Blaise was a boy, so if I wrote that pairing, I would keep true to canon…well…sorta…JK's a little tight-lipped on the sex ne?

* * *

And now; a Question for all of you brilliant reviewers.

This story is at the Middle point where any number of things can happen. First off:

Lupin/Snape anyone? I enjoy slash, but not necessarily this pairing, I will write it however, because Sirius isn't around to play with.

That brings me to the next point. Would it be beneficial to bring Black Back? I've thought about it, and I might be able to make it work…but alas. I'll go by majority of votes.

Who wants Draco? No! Not like that! I need him for the plot! Put him down…oh, all right, but only for an hour. In other words, Good Guy! Draco? Or the Snarky Bastard that I know and Love? Hint! I write better snarky bastards…I think….not evil snarky bastards…just, you know, Snape-ish. (_Loves Snape)_

Well, that's it. I believe in Democracy folks, so the highest vote gets the highest consideration. As for what Harry is going to do, you'll find out a bit of that next chappie. Thank-you all for your reviews. Till next time!

* * *


	18. Cliffhangers, and WAFFLES!

Disclaimer: Peter Gabriel own Solsbury hill. Lucky Bastard.

* * *

"Well Severus?" Dumbledore asked, looking at him directly. Snape tried not to fidget under his piercing stare.

"It's seems we just got lucky, Headmaster." Snape sneered. Bill was the only one who thought it amusing.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at him in a silent chastisement, and waited. Snape inclined his head in an equally silent apology.

"This is a tracing orb, every student at Hogwarts has one. I was owled this particular sphere this morning by a most frantic Ms. Hopkirk, who was doing her annual rounds and found that Harry was in a most unfortunate state.

It takes a considerable amount of power to fool this type of magical item." His bright blue eyes swept the office. Snape and Lupin exchanged glances and looked almost conspiratorial.

Snape cleared his throat. "May I sir?" He asked, extending a pale hand. Dumbledore handed him the orb solemnly, watching Snape's face closely. The Potions Master held the sphere in deft fingers, turning idly, as if a certain angle would give up its secrets. Finally, he handed it to Lupin, who examined it with the detached air of someone who melted more potions cauldrons in school than not, and did not want to be reminded of the fact, so, he tossed it to Bill, thus starting an impromptu game of catch.

"I haven't the faintest clue, Headmaster." Snape said, and everyone knew he was lying. "Indeed." Said Dumbledore, twinkling softly, and swept form the room.

Silence descended, and Bill's quill was once more lodged in the ceiling. McGonagall sighed.

* * *

"Harrrryyy."

"Harrrrrrryyyyyyy…."

"Harr-omph!"

Harry moaned something about Dutch muffins, and a bludger foul, rolled over, and pushed Gekko off his bed. Gekko glared up at him in annoyance, rubbing his backside. "Oh, fine, I see how it is. I go through the trouble of waking you up, and all I get is thankless violence. Do I look like a bloody Dentist?" He twittered, clambering back onto the bed, and Harry opened one eye up at him. "Wha' d'you wannn'?" Was the whiney reply.

Gekko snorted, "It's time to get up you lazy arse, s' breakfast time, _and there are waffles._" He grabbed the pillow that Harry was trying to hide under and smacked him with it.

"Geroff!" He moaned and rolled out of bed, trailing after Gekko who bounded in front of him in joyful waffle anticipation.

"Hello Mister Potter."

Harry paused in mid yawn and peered into the small common room. Mr. Ollivanders, an old and thin wizard stared back at him unblinkingly, a fine ash wand twirling in his fingers.

"Erm, Hello, Sir…Dawn, What-?" Harry stared at his mentor, who was leaning against a chair and looking very amused.

"Mister Ollivanders came to visit in hopes of speaking to you, and maybe answering a few of you questions, along with an interestin proposition." She said cheerfully, straightening up and gesturing to the table, where Gekko was already stuffing his face with Belgium waffles. "I'm going to-er- discuss some issues with the esteemed Headmaster." Her mouth twitched and she swept happily from the room.

Harry stared at the closing passage door in shock. 'She really is the strangest person,' Harry thought as he rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully.

"Mister Potter."

Oh.

Right.

Harry turned to the old wizard, who was regarding him thoughtfully.

"Please, sit." He gestured to the worn chair next to him. Harry gave a mental shrug and sat, accepting a plate of waffles from Gekko.

"How is your wand?" He asked softly, his pale eyes blinking from behind his glasses.

"Er...good?"

"Indeed." Ollivander murmured, steepling his fingers in front of him, and Harry had the mad urge to hiss "eeexcccelennntt".

"I want you to be my successor."

Harry stared. "I beg your pardon?"

Gekko snickered.

"You will, of course, need to cut your hair-"

"Successor to what, exactly?" Harry blurted, blatantly ignoring Gekko.

Ollivander smiled slightly, his spectacles catching the morning light, fazing out his piercing eyes.

"Ollivanders Wands, of course."

* * *

There was a small crash, as Harry's mouth fell open, and Gekko spilt his milk.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked incredulously, leaning forward in his chair. Ollivanders chuckled, taking a sip of tea that appeared in his withered hands. "Oh, very serious, young Master. You see, I am quite old, and do not have any children to carry on my shop."

"Yes, but-"

"-Why you? One of the most important abilities of a good wand maker is not just how to pick a hair safely from a Unicorns tail, but to also have large amounts of raw, untainted magic."

Harry scratched the side of his neck distractedly, "You thinks that's me? Why not ask Dumbledore? He's powerful."

The old wizard sipped his cooling tea. "I said nothing of power, young man, I said magic. The amount of your magic does not predict how you use it, or what you seek to obtain, It is what holds you together. You are powerful in you own ways of course, but your magic is essentially pure. I thought so when I witnessed your actions in the tri-wizard tournament, nearing two years ago."

Harry sighed, and bit into a waffle. "I didn't do anything different than anyone else." He said after swallowing.

"Ah, but you did. When you were challenged by the dragon, you chose not to attack it but be on the offence, and wait for you chance to grab the egg."

"Of course I didn't attack!" Harry said in horrified surprise. "That was a-a bloody massive dragon and I'm a very little boy in comparison. Was. Little."

Height was still a sore spot for Harry.

The Wizard smiled "You had the advantage of being in the air, and it would have been beneficial for you to stun the creature. Why didn't you?"

Harry felt his face turn hot. "I didn't actually think of it." He muttered in the direction of the maple syrup. Gekko snickered.

"At any rate, Mister Potter, you _do _have a large amount of magic, whether you chose to believe me or not. I came here to ask you if you would consider being my apprentice." Ollivanders stated patiently.

Harry shook his head in bemusement " I-I'm sorry, but I'm already Dawn's Apprentice, and I-I don't think I'll be finishing my education at Hogwarts…" Harry trailed off, looking confused.

Ollivanders sighed and stood, wander to a large window behind Harry's chair. "The Dawn will follow the sunrise, and fade into day, Master Potter." He murmured so softly, that Harry wondered if the aged man was even addressing him. Harry opened his mouth to ask what he meant, when Snape burst into the room, pale face a sickly white, and out of breath.

"It's starting." He breathed, then collapsed.

* * *

Hogwarts was a massive castle, where if one knew his way about, he would be impossible to find. One of Dumbledore's favourite places was the Highest tower, north of the owlery. It was a quiet place of contemplation, and, he thought, the view was bloody spectacular.

"I was wondering where you went." Said a voice behind him. Dumbledore didn't turn to greet the blonde ancient, but leaned his forearms against the railing. "We've being seeing some cloudy mornings." He said, as Dawn stood by his side. "Aye" she said. "Things have been too busy for a bright sunrise." and then, smiling, "You remember then!"

Dumbledore chuckled, "It took me a while to recognize you as the same angel from my youth, Fawkes gives his regards, by the way." Dawn laughed softly, "He would, and he already has mine, of course."

Dumbledore nodded. "The last time a saw you, Grindelwald was at the height of his power, and I was barely able to fight." he looked out to the cloudy morning, watch a flock of birds soar over the forbidden forest. " And now you are here for Harry, I presume?"

Dawn shrugged, and followed Dumbledore's gaze to the sky. "I am here because I'm a horrible meddler, as my Brother would say." She grinned, "Sometimes an outside view is the best way to find an outcome. Harry needed to step back. Just as you did…It's time to let him go, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes sad, "I suppose your right…I won't be hear much longer."

Dawn nodded, and tipped her head to the sky as a beam of sunlight coasted over the forest. "Red sky at morn…" She murmured. Dumbledore smiled.

"It's time."

_

* * *

Climbing up on Solsbury Hill  
I could see the city light  
Wind was blowing, time stood still  
Eagle flew out of the night  
He was something to observe  
Came in close, I heard a voice  
Standing stretching every nerve  
Had to listen had no choice  
I did not believe the information  
I just had to trust imagination  
My heart going boom boom boom  
"Son," he said "Grab your things,  
I've come to take you home._

Peter Gabriel.

* * *

All right! Things are rolling, sorry about the wait, my life has simmered down enough for me to start typing again. On another note, If anyone wants news bout my fanfics, Check out my live journal, I'll post progress reports every once in a while.

Thank-you for for all your reviews, They rock!

And the Tally from last chapter :

Good But Still a Bastard Draco: 7 votes, Bad Draco: 2 votes (Good/Bastard Draco it is)

Snupin :Five yea's, two Nea's (Compromise: How bout I make them tolerate each other, and practice my subtext…I don't want to terrify any young readers, so if I feel like it, I'll write cut stories and post them up separately, and you don't have to read if ya don't want to.)

Bring Black Back: tie…so…er….I know! I'll bring him back Star Wars style! "Use your wand Harry…USE YOUR WAND!" (Just Kidding)

Annd….umm, SPOILER: I figured out what Dawn is. Heh.

Until next time (Possibly within two weeks, I PROMISE), Ta for now!


End file.
